Hidden by the Moonlight
by jackieness
Summary: Hi. I'm Addison Blaid and lycanthropy pretty much sucks. It makes me afraid for everyone close to me, I'm not treated like a human by everyone who knows, and I feel like I'm the only one who knows how it feels to fear myself. What I don't know is I'm not.
1. A New Start

**Disclaimer: Me owning Harry Potter is about as likely as flying pigs in our (unfortunately) non-magical world. All I own is the characters I create. The rest belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

**Edited 12/26/11**

**A New Start**

Addison Lovella Marie Blaid. Dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes. Thirteen years of age. Bitten at eleven by Fenrir Greyback, the most savage werewolf alive, and his pack. That's my life story. No one really cares about the other details. Not that there's anyone to tell, but you get the point. If there _were _anyone to tell, they would run away before you could say werewolf, or right after rather. They wouldn't care that I lived in the cellar beneath my mum's house, or that she would never let me out because she was afraid of what people would think of _her_ when they found out about me. They wouldn't care that my mum would rather hold up her reputation than treat her daughter like a human. They wouldn't care that my own mum thinks I'm a monster and that she's kinda the reason I am one in the first place. They wouldn't care that I can't remember what being normal felt like. They would just think monster and run.

I don't blame them though. Why would you want to hang around a person who could kill you if you visited them on the wrong day or worse, make you one of them? Why would anyone in their right mind want to willingly walk up to their own death sentence? Why would a monster, a vile beast, have feelings?

But anyway, I'm starting my first year of magical training at Hogwarts this year. According to the Ministry, I've been home schooled for the last two years. But in reality, I don't know the first thing about magic. I should have started at Hogwarts two years ago, but I couldn't. At least not when I was really supposed to start. Not when the transformation was so new. And mum didn't want me to go. That's why I didn't go last year though I was used to the change by then. This year though I managed to convince her, along with myself, that I could hide my transformation and she wouldn't have to worry about her precious reputation. She didn't agree at first but then told me, to my face, that my cellar would make a nice storage room and she wouldn't have to see my face if I went to a boarding school. Thanks mum. I mean I know I'm not pretty or anything, but coming from her, especially considering that I came from her own DNA, was like a verbal bitch slap. So loving of you mum.

I got my most of my supplies and robes second hand because my mum 'couldn't afford' to buy them new. However she _could_ afford to buy _herself_ three pairs of brand new robes that cost more than everything I got. Each. Thanks mum.

Finally, September 1st came and I eagerly said farewell as I boarded the train. Of course there was still that whole 'I'm a werewolf' problem and how I was supposed to hide that, and the fact that I knew about as much magic as a cow, but for now, I was happy for the first time in a long time.

I found an empty compartment towards the middle of the train and sat watching the station fly past as the train rolled out of the station. Freedom. It felt so good.

A boy with dark hair that stuck out in all directions and round, wire rimmed glasses opened the compartment door followed by another boy with curly dark hair to his shoulders. They were laughing manically about something.

"Did you see his face?" laughed curly.

"Yeah! Snivellus was so mad!" laughed glasses.

They stood there laughing for a few minutes and I was just about to get up to leave before they finally noticed I was there.

"Can we sit here?" curly panted.

"Yeah I guess…" I said glumly while they sat down across from me.

"Aww is someone homesick?" asked glasses in a baby voice.

"No! I couldn't be happier to get out of that hell hole!" I spat with an abrupt change of attitude.

"Amen to that!" curly said.

"What's your name?" asked glasses.

"Addison Blaid. And yours?"

"You don't know?" glasses said acting like he was shocked.

"It's cool Jamie. She will. I'm Sirius Black and that's James Potter," said curly jerking his head at glasses.

"Why haven't we seen you before?" glass- er, James asked.

"I didn't come here last year… or the year before," I said simply trying to avoid details. Particularly the ones that involved …that.

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"My mum wanted to home school me," I answered a little too quickly. I hate lying, but thanks to a certain group of people, _*cough Fenrir Greyback, his pack, and my mum cough*_ I have to. Just one more thing to hate about lycanthropy. Well I suppose it wasn't _entirely_ a lie, but it also wasn't entirely _true_. She wanted to 'home school' me out of fear that I might blow _my_ secret and ruin _her_ reputation. Best mum ever.

"Why?" Sirius asked to my great displeasure. They were both staring intently at me.

"Oh, umm…" I was about to start an elaborate (but fake) story I made up in about five seconds (which didn't exactly match my original story on being home schooled by my mum) on how my dad caught dragon pox and my mum was sent off to Bulgaria to exercise a spirit at Durmstrang, while I had to take care of my sick dad but my Grandmother insisted upon taking care of him as well and kept trying to give him a potion that he was allergic to, when the door was flung open again and two more boys came in. The first one had sandy brown hair and wore shabby clothes and the second one was chubby and had thin, mousy brown hair.

"There you guys are!" exclaimed Sirius forgetting that I hadn't answered his question. "We were getting worried you got lost again."

"Well we all know Peter gets lost all the time! Sorry Peter," he added hastily at a glare from the chubby boy next to him who I assumed to be Peter. "But when have I gotten lost?" the sandy haired one chuckled. He looked over at me. Notably shyer than he was when he came in, sandy asked, "Who's that?"

"That's our new friend Addison!" Sirius said cheerily.

"Hi Addison," sandy said shyly, sitting down next to Sirius. "I'm Remus Lupin and that's Peter Pettigrew,"

"Hi," I smiled faintly. "I wouldn't exactly say we were friends though, maybe just acquaintances," I added slightly snarkily.

"I am offended Addison!" James gasped.

"I thought we meant something to you!" Sirius cried.

"Sorry about them… they can be a bit… over dramatic…" Remus sighed.

"We are not over dramatic!" James cried over dramatically.

"We just get hyper attacks frequently!" Sirius said.

"Did you just say a word that was longer than seven letters Siri? Merlin's beard! It's new record!" James clapped.

"Oh please, I say long words all the time!" Sirius defended.

"You do not!" James shot back.

"I do too!" Sirius cried.

"I don't believe you!" James said.

"What's not to believe?" Sirius asked.

"Everything!" James cried.

"What's a hyper attack?" I asked.

"It's what Sirius and James here call a sugar rush, except minus the sugar. They have them quite often," Remus explained/yelled over the raging argument.

"Do they do this a lot?" I yelled to Remus referring to James and Sirius' argument.

"All the time!" he yelled back and stood between James and Sirius, whose bickering was now a shouting match. "Hey! HEY!" he bellowed.

"WHAT!" Sirius and James yelled in unison.

"Calm down! It's not even been fifteen minutes!"

"Fine…" they sulked quietly for a few seconds then started whispering and laughing with each other almost immediately. I stared at them confusedly.

"Like I said, all the time," Remus repeated sitting back down.

"I've never seen you around. What house are you in?" Peter asked turning to me. He didn't seem like much of a talker though… very out of character of him…

"This is my first year at Hogwarts," I explained again warily. "And what do you mean house?"

"Are you a first year?" Peter squeaked.

"No, third. I was home schooled."

"Oh… Why?" _Darn you Peter!_

"Yeah you never answered that," James said, rejoining the conversation along with Sirius.

"Right… need to answer that still…" I sighed. The door didn't save me this time. I decided the story about dragon pox was a little far fetched and made up a new one. They were all staring at me with piercing gazes. I felt like they were staring straight into my soul. Or is that just my stage fright giving me paranoia? Darn you stage fright! "Well… my mum got… er, cold feet a week before school was supposed to start first year and she told the ministry she was going to home school me instead and I just convinced her this year to let me come."

"Your mum got cold feet? But didn't you say that you 'couldn't wait to get out of that hell hole'?" Sirius asked. "If she loved you so much, why would you want to leave? And how would that make home a hell hole in the first place?"

"Wow Sirius! A big word _and_ a valid point on the same day! It's _another_ new record!" James exclaimed. _Yay James! Perfect time to start an argument, _I thought.

"It's not like you're any smarter Jamie!"

"Oh you did not just say that!" Sirius said, snapping.

"Oh yes I did!" James fired back.

"OI!" Remus thundered shutting them up. "Let her explain." _Darn you Remus!_

They were all staring at me again. _Stupid stage fright,_ I moped in my thoughts. "Er, that's why I wanted to leave! Yeah, she was way too possessive of me. Wouldn't let me do anything."

"Oh I guess that makes sense," Sirius replied.

"Yeah," James chided.

"So houses! What are they? Other than the obvious answer of where you live," I asked.

"There's four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," James said.

"Gryffindor's the best!" Sirius yelled proudly.

"So you guys must be in Gryffindor," I observed.

"Yep," James said smugly.

"Your house is where you live, though that's obvious," Remus smirked. "who you live with, who you'll most likely hang out with, and who you'll earn or lose points for."

"Ah," I said.

"If your not a first year how are you going to get placed?" James asked.

"Good question," I said slowly. "I haven't got the slightest clue."

"Maybe Dumbledore will have you sorted with the ickle firsties," Sirius smiled.

"Maybe," I sighed. Just what I needed. To be the only third year sorted with first years. Way to lay low for a while.

"Have you figured out our back to school prank yet?" Peter asked James and Sirius brightly.

"Well we've been giving this quite some thought and we have decided to put confusing concoction in the Slytherin's pumpkin juice," Sirius grinned evilly. "What do you think?"

"That's brilliant!" Peter squeaked from beside me. He was looking at James and Sirius with idol worship. James and Sirius then looked at Remus as if expecting him to approve their idea.

"Nice concept, but when are you going to have the time to brew the potion and slip it into their drinks?" Remus asked.

"We brewed some up before we came here," James said. "You're really rubbing off on us Remy."

"But you two are atrocious at potions!" he cried.

"Atrocious?" Sirius asked with a confused look. James and Peter had the exact same expression on their faces.

Remus sighed. "It means bad, horrible, terrible, awful, horrid, dreadful, appalling, horrendous, abominable, despic-"

"Okay! We get it!" James and Sirius yelled in unison, cutting him off.

"Thanks for supporting us Remus," James said sarcastically.

"And if you must know, we tested it out and it works just fine," Sirius added defensively.

"I am so proud," Remus said as he pretended to wipe away a tear. "And how are you going to get it into their drinks?"

"That's our one problem. But I think we know a certain Remus who can figure it out," Sirius winked, nudging him with his elbow.

"Well, I have two ideas," he replied. "One, we sneak into the kitchens before the feast and pour the potion into the vat of pumpkin juice, or two we put a disillusionment charm on the concoction and levitate it into their cups. I would personally go with the second idea though, because the first would result in everyone being under the confusing concoction."

"Aww Remy, I knew you could figure it out," Sirius said pinching his cheek.

"Geroff!" he mumbled pushing him off.

"Wait, a disillusionment charm and levitating potion into various goblets on the Slytherin table? That's some pretty advanced magic Remy," James noted. "Do you know how to do that?"

"Somewhat. My disillusionment charm is pretty weak and I might need some help with the levitating. Charms was never my strong point," Remus said rubbing his cheek where Sirius pinched it.

"How did you even learn it in the first place?" James asked.

"What do you think I've been studying every time I go to the library? It's not like we have _that_ much homework."

"That's true… You do go to the library a bit more than the average person," Sirius noted.

"But still, to even find a book that contains a disillusionment charm you'd have to go to the restricted section for sure," James commented.

"I got a note," Remus shrugged.

"And you didn't tell us!" they gasped.

"You guys don't read. At all. Didn't really think you'd care."

"But it's the restricted section! _Restricted! _Have you forgotten who we are?" James looked shocked.

"Do you know how much mayhem we could cause with information in _that section!_ Well aside from the dark arts. That stuff's grody," Sirius blanched.

"Why have you been studying advanced spells in the first place?" James asked.

"Pranking purposes of course," he smiled though his eyes flashed nervously. It seemed I was the only one who caught it though. James and Sirius looked at each other as if determining his excuse valid through eye contact. Finally, James spoke up.

"Remy, we have decided to forgive you on one condition. We get in on this restricted section action."

"Alright," Remus smiled.

"Good. In which case, you are a genius!" James shrieked and patted him on the shoulder from the opposite side of the bench.

"I do believe this years prank will outshine last years… Though turning their hair pink was pretty hilarious," Sirius reminisced with a ridiculous grin.

"One more question," Remus asked. "When do you plan to prank them?"

"I don't know… Breakfast tomorrow would be easier but that would require waking up early and as _if_ we're going to do that. At the feast tonight would definitely have a large impact because no one will be expecting it, though it would be slightly more difficult with everyone there. But who are we to shy away from a difficult prank when the end result will be so fantastic?" Sirius smiled.

"Merlin's beard, he's done it again," James said. "_Another_, another new record! At this rate, you'll be passing all your classes! Though just barely because this _is_ Sirius we're talking about."

"James," Sirius growled. "Shut it with the dumb jokes."

"Ooh, I'm scared now," James joked.

"I mean it."

"Do you? Do you _really?_" James smirked. It seemed to me that he was just begging for a fight.

"So tonight at the feast we're going to prank them?" Remus cut in.

"Sure are!" they both cried, smiling at each other as though nothing had happened. I was sort of envious of they're relationship now, to be able to want to murder each other one second and be best mates the next was really something, if not amusing.

"Sweets from the trolley!" cried the witch with the tea trolley from the hall.

"FOOD!" Sirius cried leaping off the bench.

"Does he always do that?" I asked Remus.

"Yeah. I don't think he ever stops eating."

Sirius came back with five bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, ten chocolate frogs, two pumpkin pasties, and five cauldron cakes.

"That's a lot of candy for one person, Sirius," I said glancing at his arms full of sweets.

"I'm going to share! And by the way, you all owe me seven sickles."

We all groaned and pulled out the coins. Mum had given me roughly two galleons for the entire year. She gave it to me in knuts and sickles though because she 'didn't want to waste the good coins on worthless trash like me.' I reluctantly passed Sirius the coins and he threw us each a bag of Every Flavor Beans, two chocolate frogs, and a caldron cake.

"What about the pumpkin pasties?" Peter said, his mouth already stuffed with a cauldron cake.

"Mine!" Sirius growled.

-**X**-

After a few more hours of listening to various pranks they were going to pull and some very nasty beans, a prefect came in and told us to change into our school robes. I pulled my robes out of my trunk and walked to the bathroom to change rather than in the compartment with four boys I barely know. That would have been slightly awkward.

After pulling on my second hand robes, (the sight of them made me growl lowly in my stall) I walked back to compartment. They were all done changing by now, thank Merlin. I noticed that Remus' robes were second hand too. It was good to know I wasn't the only one.

James and Sirius were talking about quidditch now, along with the occasional prank they would think of, and Remus was reading a book. Peter was watching James and Sirius talk with idol worship. I sat down and stared out the window again watching the landscape roll by.

The last drops of sunlight were dancing on the long sun baked grass, swaying gently in the breeze. A faint outline of my long gone father and me playing in the field painted itself on the rolling hills. It seemed weird to me because I couldn't remember ever doing anything doing anything remotely happy and yet there I was, laughing and smiling and running without a care in the world. I was definitely younger though. My face looked soft and my blue eyes sparkled with delight. I would give anything to feel that way again... It must have been before I was bitten. Everything before that incident I can't remember. I woke up and empty knowledge filled my head but all of it was worthless because I couldn't even remember my name.

I never realized how much I missed seeing the world outside my cellar (even if I couldn't remember it very well which probably explains why I didn't realize I missed it) until I saw it. The trees, the open sky and people. Diagon Alley had been miserable. Mum practically had me on a leash. I wanted to skip and jump in the cheerful sunshine that was so foreign to me, but I was stuck there with perhaps the most aggravating, stuck up, self centered person on the planet.

The sun said a beautiful good bye on the horizon behind a soft hill and moonlight began to shine through the window. When the moon finally came into my view from the window, I recognized it as a waxing crescent. (I memorized all the phases of the moon. I had a lunar calendar in my cellar so I would know when I was going to change. Although it's pretty hard not to recognize the familiar pain that starts a week before the full moon and gradually becomes worse as it gets closer, it's still helpful to know when to expect it.) That meant the full moon would be here in a week and a half. I quickly looked away from it, not wanting to think about the inevitable problem my condition would cause. Remus had put down his book and was looking at the moon too. He looked troubled by it. I wonder why.

James and Sirius were still thinking of pranks they could pull and jokes they could play on the Slytherins and 'Snivellus', whoever that was, when the train finally slowed down and came to a halt at Hogsmeade station. Seriously, it's been at least seven hours, how many times did they think they would be needing to prank them? I didn't see what the Slytherins had ever done wrong, not that I wanted to either. James and Sirius have way too many ideas to prank the Slytherins than should be healthy… Or legal… I just hoped I wouldn't somehow get on their badside… Or end up in Slytherin for that matter…

I pulled down my trunk from the rack above my seat with ease much to the shock of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Slight strength was perhaps the only perk of lycanthropy. Of course my trunk wasn't all that heavy either, Mum only bought me the bare minimal to pack. I then proceeded to leave the compartment as soon as I could.

After successfully tripping over my feet at the exit and discovering that when the large man with the lantern said 'Firs' Years' he meant students that were learning first year magic not students who were coming here for their first year but learning third year magic even though they probably should be learning first year magic, I climbed into an empty carriage drawn by nothing and closed the door. A few minutes later the door was opened again by a red haired girl with bright green eyes and a boy with greasy pitch black hair and eyes with a long hooked nose.

"Is it ok if we sit in here?" the girl asked when she saw me. "All the other carriages are full… Well except Potter's. But I would rather walk than sit with him. I'm Lily Evans by the way."

"Addison Blaid," I answered. "Yeah go ahead, and I know what you mean. They sat in my compartment on the way here. I don't think they ever shut up."

"I am so sorry you had to go through that," Lily said sincerely while the boy closed the door.

"I am too," I groaned. "But it's all good. I just hope I don't have to hear their voices again any time soon."

"That's what we all hope," said the boy next to Lily. "I'm Severus Snape."

"Hi Severus. What house are you guys in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor and Sev's in Slytherin," Lily answered.

The carriage began moving down the rocky path. It felt like it was being drawn by a horse though I knew there was no horse. I figured it was just a charm or something.

"That's nice, how your in different houses but still friends," I said.

"What about you? What house are you in? I've not seen you here before," Severus asked.

"Well… this is my first year here even though I'm a third year. My mum, er, wanted to home school me. Mind you, she was a terrible teacher. So I don't know what house I'm in yet," I lied.

"Oh. We're third years too. Good thing she's not teaching you anymore if she's not a very good teacher." Lily commented.

"Yeah, thank Merlin," I sighed.

"A proper magical education is very important, especially in these times. Right Sev?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Surely your joking," Lily said. "You can't just ignore that Voldemort's rising in power."

"Who's Voldemort?"

Lily and Severus glanced at each other then back at me. "Voldemort is a very dark wizard and probably the worst we've ever seen other than maybe Grindelwald. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. He's been in the Daily Prophet tons lately," Severus explained.

"Well that explains why I haven't heard of him," I muttered. They looked at me confused. "Mum would never let me read the prophet. ...Or anything for that matter."

"That's horrible!" screamed Lily.

"But surely you would have at least heard it from someone even just talking about it in the street," Severus said.

"No… I never heard anything," I mumbled. Mum liked to keep me in the dark. Literally _and_ figuratively. When I lived in the cellar, I lived only in the cellar, like an animal in a cage. No sunlight, or word from outside for two entire years. Probably explains why I'm so pale… I guess she figured the less I knew the better.

"That's strange…" Severus murmured.

"Well I, er, live around a lot of muggles," I lied. "They don't talk about wizard news."

"That makes sense," Lily said.

"You can't have been a muggle born if you were home schooled in magic. So what are you?" Severus inquired.

"Half blood," I lied again. My mum was a stuck up pure blood obsessed with money that would never, ever live near muggles or anyone even remotely associated with one, much less marry one.

"Me too," said Severus.

"Do you think the classes are going to be difficult?" I asked to change the subject.

"Only if you've got no clue what you're doing," Lily answered.

Merlin's pants, I'm going to fail.

"Don't worry, we'll help if you really think your that bad off," Lily quickly said. She must have seen my terrified expression.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm going to need all the help I can get in that case."

"Was your mum really that bad a teacher?" Lily asked.

"The worst."

We talked the rest of the trip about this and that until the carriage pulled slowly to a stop and I hopped out followed by Lily and Severus. Well, here goes nothing. I really hope I'm not expelled. Isn't that a nice thought to have the first time you step on campus?

We walked in through the large oak front doors and into the Great Hall. Lily and Severus said bye and each went to their own tables. I just stood there looking awkward. I was about to walk back out when a strange looking old man wearing purple robes stood up and cleared his throat rather noisily.

"Before the first years get sorted, I have a special announcement. Addison Blaid will be joining the third years this year. She has been home schooled prior. If you will please come up here, Addison, we shall see what house you belong in," his voice carried through the hall. Everyone that was previously talking had quieted down to look at me. I stared at my shoelaces in an attempt to hide the deep blush my cheeks had acquired as I walked to where Dumbledore referenced, barely hearing my footsteps on the smooth stone floor.

A ratty old hat was sitting on a stool in front of the staff table. The strange man motioned me over to it and he picked up the hat from the stool. I sat down quietly and the hat was placed on my head.

"_Werewolf I see?_" the hat said. The _hat_ said. A talking hat! That's brilliant!

"_I'm glad you think so…"_ the hat said. _"I do believe I'm rather brilliant myself."_

Wait how did it know I was a werewolf? And that I thought what I thought?

"_You're quite curious aren't you… That's a good quality for Ravenclaw… I'm a sorting hat. I sort through your thoughts to place you in the best house for you_," it explained.

Oh. That makes sense.

"_Yes… Hmm… Cunning and insecure with your condition… Slytherin might be good… Or maybe Hufflepuff… You would make good friends there and I sense some fierce loyalty… But no… You're conscience is much to guilty as it is to even last a day in Slytherin, and you seem to lose things more than find them so Hufflepuff isn't for you either… Ah- you're quite courageous I see though you may not think it now… But you also have a thirst for knowledge... Which shall it be? Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Does your brawn outweigh your brain?"_

Well Mum always said I was a stupid mutt...

"_But are you?"_

I don't _think_ I am but I don't really know a lot so my opinion might not be the best.

"_You've told me enough. Don't take this wrongly, but the house for you must be none other than _GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word echoed around the hall so it must've been the only word said aloud by the hat. A table in the middle erupted in cheers and the hat was pulled from my head. I walked down to the cheering table grabbing a seat next to Lily. Unfortunately, sitting across from her was James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. She didn't seem too pleased about it either.

"Potter! How many times do I have to tell you that I will never, _ever_ go out with you!" Lily screeched.

"Many more! As if I'd give up that easy Evans!" James retorted.

"I really wish you would!"

"I would never!"

"Ugh!" Lily squealed and turned to me. "Well it's good to have you in Gryffindor, Addison."

I smiled slightly, unsure of how to respond.

"Hi! I'm Dorcas Meadowes," a dark haired girl next to Lily said.

"Hi," I replied quietly.

"I'm Marlene McKinnon," said a very pretty blond girl next to Dorcas who spoke with a very haughty air as if she were higher than everyone around her. It was intimidating.

"Hullo," I said meekly.

"Where's Alice?" Lily asked them.

"She said she was going to sit with Frank," Dorcas said.

"She totally has a crush on him, she just won't admit it," Marlene said.

"Oh I know! But they would be such a cute couple," Lily said.

The gossip continued but I, not knowing either of them, found it boring and zoned out rather quickly. Across the table, I heard James, Sirius, and Remus arguing about something. Peter was staring at them with idol worship as usual.

"When are you going to do it Remus?" James asked.

"Do you want me to do it now?"

"Yes!" James and Sirius said simultaneously.

"But what if they notice something when we send it off?"

"They won't if you cast it now!" Sirius whined.

"Charms isn't my strong subject though. What if it wears off and they see it in their goblets?"

"It will if you keep thinking like that!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't help it!"

"Remy, do it."

He sighed and nodded dispirited then muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. Then he lifted up a foggy looking vial and uncorked it.

"Locomotor confusing concoction," they whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Nothing seemed to happen though aside from a slight rippling in the air and the fog from the vial disappearing. I probably wouldn't have even noticed it though if I didn't know they were up to something.

"Is it in their goblets?" Sirius asked a little later.

"It should be… I was concentrating on them… You all were too weren't you?" They all nodded. "But we'll find out soon enough if it is," he said. James and Sirius smirked mischievously.

"What are you guys planning?" Lily raised her eyebrow finally breaking out of her girl talk.

"You'll see," Sirius grinned.

The first years walked in from the doors in the back of the Great Hall and up to the sorting hat by the staff table. They were all staring nervously at it. Then it opened it's mouth and sang.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on!_

_Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Everyone cheered heartily when the sorting hat finished its song.

A professor with graying black hair pulled back in a tight bun stood next to the hat and pulled out a large scroll with the names of first years.

"Abbot, Charles," she called in a strict voice.

A boy with short honey brown hair sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes. After a moment or two, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" sending the table to the right of ours into cheers.

"Do they do this for everyone?" I asked Lily.

"Pretty much," she answered. "It's more of a house pride thing than anything."

"Benrich, Avlynn."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Regulus."

We all stared at Sirius.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Peter squeaked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Never much liked him."

"So no hope for a junior marauder?" James asked.

"Afraid not."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called after a long moment of consideration. It made me wonder if my own sorting had taken this long.

"That's gotta hurt," James said patting Sirius on the back.

"Eh- I saw it coming," he shrugged.

"Boslume, Morgan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I zoned out for a while, standing up and cheering whenever I saw everyone at the Gryffindor table doing so. Eventually 'Westerbough, Lance' was placed into Gryffindor and the sorting was finished. The strange old man in the purple robes stood back up and addressed the school.

"Welcome one and all to another great year at Hogwarts!" he smiled. "For those who don't know me, my name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the headmaster. For those who _do_ know me I am _still_ Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. Before we begin the feast, I have a few words. Tuna! Lollygag! Pickling! Tuck in!" And with a wave of his wand, mounds of food appeared on the platters running down the center of the table and pumpkin juice in the goblets. I wasn't very hungry but I still got a little of everything. I wanted to try it all. I hadn't eaten anything but stale bread for the last two years since today. Everything tasted amazing in comparison. Except maybe some of the Every Flavor Beans…

"Look their drinking it!" James said excitedly nudging Sirius.

"How long does it take to kick in?" Sirius asked. They both looked eagerly at Remus.

"What? You guys are the ones who made the potion!"

"Just tell us Remus!" James whined. "We only read the first sentence of the description in the textbook."

"You actually looked in the textbook?"

"You didn't really think we had the potion memorized did you?" James asked.

"Not really, but it's still surprising."

"Just tell us Remy!" Sirius said impatiently.

"Fine," Remus groaned. "Usually five to ten minutes."

"This is going to be hilarious!" Sirius sang.

I rolled my eyes and tried a bite of what looked like meat pie.

"Do you know what dorm you're going to be in?" Lily asked me. She was clearly ignoring the conversation from across the table judging by the fact that she wasn't screaming at them.

"No, I was just going to wing it," I replied through a bite of some sort of pudding.

"Well you could stay in my dorm with Dorcas, Marlene, and Alice," Lily offered. "We have an extra bed," she added quickly.

"Thanks, Lily," I smiled.

"Any time," she smiled back.

James and Sirius started howling with laughter from the other side of the table and I soon understood why. Their potion had kicked in and the Slytherins were now very confused. Some were staring at their eating utensils with wonder and some were shoving them up their noses. One picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes from the table and turned it upside down to put it on his head like a hat. I couldn't suppress a giggle at that. I recognized Severus Snape from the carriage ride standing up and attempting to walk, but failing miserably, then sitting down on the floor and looking curiously at his hand before sticking it in his mouth. The rest of the tables had noticed by now and were in hysterics. Sirius' brother Regulus was trying to grab one of the floating candles above the table but ended up falling face first in a bowl of pudding. Another actually managed to grab one of the candles and was poking the flame, shrieking every time he burned his finger in it and then sticking it back in a few seconds later.

Everyone was roaring with laughter except for Lily who just shook her head and frowned disapprovingly at the boys aross the table. Not even James seemed to care though because he was so wrapped up in his laughter.

A man with balding light brown hair who looked somewhat like a bloated walrus dressed in green and silver robes ran down from the staff table and out of the Great Hall much faster than you'd expect a fat walrus to move.

Dinner vanished from the table and dessert appeared in its place. I was much less hungry than I was before, which was barely in the first place, but I took some of everything again. Eventually dessert disappeared from the table again but this time nothing replaced it. Professor Dumbledore stood up again and addressed the students for the second time.

"Some more words now that we have all replenished our appetites. The Forbidden Forest is as forbidden as always," my eyes widened at this. Where was I supposed to go when… then! "and Mr. Filch, the care taker, has reminded me yet again to tell you that magic is still forbidden and should not be used in the halls between classes." Sirius and James groaned. "Quidditch try outs will be held for whomever is interested. Talk to your team captain for dates, and team captains talk to Madam Hooch for dates. And now, it is bedtime. First years, follow your prefects to your common rooms and we shall see you tomorrow for breakfast! Good night!"

"Off we go to the common room!" Lily said grabbing my hand and pulling me along with Dorcas and Marlene to Alice to pull her away from Frank and out of the Great Hall before the mob of first years and very confused Slytherins could get in the way.

We walked up countless staircases and through tons of corridors. I tried to keep track of the way we went but quickly gave up. The staircases kept changing on me and I was utterly bamboozled by the time we stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. I have very much respect for their sense of direction now.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Well, Arthur told Molly who told Fletcher who told Black who told Potter who told me the password was 'confundus'. I think he was lying though," Lily sighed.

"Ooh… I'm afraid he was. Sorry deary, I'm afraid I can't let you in until tell me the password."

"That's what I thought."

"So I guess we'll be stuck out here until someone who knows the password comes or someone comes out," Dorcas said.

"I'm sorry Addison. Your first time at Hogwarts I got us stuck out in the hall," Lily said to me.

"No don't worry about it. I've had much, much, worse," I said under my breath. Memories of being whipped and starving flooded my brain. Mum always wanted to have me controlled while I was changed. When that failed as usual, she'd hire someone to torture me and refuse to feed me more than once a week. Never tortured me herself, although she did hit me occasionally. And while having someone else torture me was definitely better than her torturing me herself, it was also worse. She would stand in the background and pick at her nails, pretending she didn't see what was happening. I liked it best when she left completely. That was definitely not the high point of my life.

"Addison. Addison!" someone was saying. I looked up to the faces of Lily, Alice, Dorcas, and Marlene. I must have been more wrapped up in those terrible memories than I realized.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine…"

The portrait hole opened just then and there stood James himself behind it.

"Figures they would get here first," Alice murmured. I looked at her questioningly. She was about to answer when Lily promptly stepped towards him and slapped him across the face.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" she bellowed. "YOU TOLD ME THE WRONG PASSWORD ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU? _DIDN'T YOU!_" she screamed when he didn't respond.

"Calm down Evans," he said smoothly even though a red hand shaped mark was appearing on his face.

"CALM DOWN? I WILL NOT BLOODY CALM DOWN! YOU TOLD ME THE PASSWORD WAS CONFUNDUS! I KNOW YOU WERE LYING! HOW ELSE DID YOU GET IN?"

"Did I say confundus? Oh what I meant to say was murlap essence. Must have just gotten them confused."

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU _POSSIBLY_ CONFUSE CONFUNDUS WITH MURLAP ESSENCE?"

"Lily just drop it," I heard Dorcas say from the other side of Lily. "It doesn't matter. We're getting into the common room anyway and I think you're starting to scare the first years."

"See now, Lily flower? We don't want to go scaring the first years this early on in the school year," James cooed. I wondered what they meant by first years. Sure enough on the staircase behind us was a long line of forty or so nervous and/or excited eleven year olds headed by two prefects.

"Oh shut up," she said crossing her arms.

"Go out with me Evans?" James asked out of the blue.

"NO!" Lily screamed, stalking past him through the portrait hole with her fists balled up at her sides.

"Eh- it was worth a shot," James said turning into the common room after her.

"Well as you've just witnessed, this weeks password is 'murlap essence'," one of the prefects guiding the first years said.

Dorcas, Alice, Marlene, and I just looked at each other and started bursting out laughing before walking into the common room ourselves. I followed them through a door on the right side of the common room and up a spiral staircase to a door with a plaque on the wall next to it that read Third Years.

-**X**-

**A/N: Hello readers! When I first wrote this chapter it was six pages on word. Then me being the perfectionist I am, edited it for at least three weeks. By the time I was finished, my six page chapter was fifteen. Not every chapter will be this long but I can't stand short chapters so you'll most likely never come across one of those. I apologize for using the sorting hat song from Philosophers/Sorcerers Stone, whichever title you fancy, (I obviously do not own either) but I am a terrible poet so perhaps you should be thanking me. No, really, I am. Here's a poem I wrote just the other day. I will warn you ahead of time, its awful.**

**I love sunshine like bears love honey**

**And I aint just talking about the money**

**I find the word blubber to be quite funny**

**So please don't hide behind the clouds because that makes me sad, sun… ny**

**See? It's horrendous. I hope you never have to see my poetry again. Although, I do have loads of terrible poetry that's just waiting to be shared with the world… Cue evil laughter.**

**Just wanted to clear something up. According to Harry Potter wiki, the marauders don't find out Remus is a werewolf until third year. That's why they don't call him Moony. They also don't become illegal animagi until fifth year so that's why they all don't have their nicknames yet. And one more thing, I named the main character Addison Lovella Marie Blaid for a reason. Addison because I liked the name, Lovella because it means wolf and sounded kinda girly. Addison Blaid just sounds a little masculine so I wanted to even it out. Anyway, Marie because I liked the name and it also sounded girly (on a related note, it means bitter ((which may or may not be relevant to the character at some point)) which I didn't find out until I already decided on the name), and Blaid because in Welsh blaidd means wolf.**

**I lied. **_**This**_** is the last thing. I promise. This fic is going to be pretty slow moving romance-wise for three reasons that I can think of right now. One: I hate those fics where they get together within the first chapter. That's waaaaaaaaaaayyy too fast moving. Two: I believe that Remus is much too awkward/insecure/gentlemanly to allow that to happen. It took **_**month**_**s for him to get together with Tonks in DH. Three: they're in third year which means they're thirteen at the moment.**

**Reviews make Jackie happy just like sunshine! And happy Jackies write chapters faster! Also poetry, but that might not be a good thing… Oh how fun it is to write about yourself in the third person…(: …except in essay format… it's incredibly awkward then… That's why I prefer to write in first person. It's just so much easier. Wow this is a very long authors note. Okay enough with my rambling. So long for now!**


	2. Can't Get Too Close

**A/N: Super special thank you to DreamerofDreams56, Blastoise100, 2coolwriter, BlackBloodRose64, mangafox, klutz5637, and Twilight-lover106 for adding this story to their story alerts, ObsessiveBigTimeRushFan, mangafox again, and Twilight-lover106 for adding this story to their favorites, Blastoise100 again and mangafox yet again for reviewing! I send you all a virtual hug!**

**Also, I apologize for the very long delay in chapter posting. As mentioned in the previous chapter, I am a perfectionist. Plus there's this thing called school and it takes up more time than I'd like it too.**

**Disclaimer: Me owning Harry Potter is about as likely as a cow jumping over the moon. All I own is the characters I create and the plot. The rest belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

**Can't Get Too Close**

I woke up early the next day, surprised that I was in a warm, cozy bed instead of the soggy, cold stone floor of my cellar. It was a good feeling. Like I had a real home, and people cared about me. They didn't think I was just some rabid animal that had to be locked away, which I'm not. I'm a class XXXXX beast, not an animal. But then I remembered no one knew what I was and that they would probably treat me like a rabid animal (just like everyone else) if they ever found out. No, this is my secret and it's staying my secret. So therefore, I mustn't let myself get too close to anyone. Not even my roommates.

Speaking of my roommates, they were all still asleep and not wanting to wake them, I pulled on my robes, brushed my teeth, and combed quickly through my hair as quietly as I could, (Which wasn't very quiet. I somehow managed to trip over my feet three times while I pulled on my robes and twice upon entering and exiting the bathroom. In my defense, I was attempting to get ready quietly and quickly which we all know never ends well. I can barely get ready quickly let alone quietly. But then again, I'm the clumsiest person I know. But I don't know a lot of people either… note to self: meet more people.) before heading down stairs to the common room. To my great surprise, I actually walked all the way downstairs, only stumbling (Not falling. My face did not come in contact with the ground so it counts as a stumble in my book. Not. A. Fall.) once. How, I haven't the slightest clue.

I feel like I'm clumsier than usual today. Probably not the best thing for my first day of classes at a school that I haven't even been at for twenty four hours. But nonetheless, I was very proud of myself when I reached the common room still on my feet. It was empty except for Remus who was sitting in an armchair by the window closest to the portrait hole with his head buried in a book, not unlike the train ride. Merlin, school hasn't even officially started yet and he's already studying. What is wrong with this boy's head? Anyway, I tried to creep past him but as my luck, or clumsiness rather, would have it, I tripped over the corner of the rug, falling flat on my face right in front of his chair. That has really been quite the reoccurring theme this morning. I really should have seen it coming now that I think about it. Six 'trips' within a half hour of waking up. At this rate, I could set a new record for the most unintentional blunders in one day. And it's not even fall yet. Get it? Fall? Eh, cheesy puns really aren't my thing.

"Wha-? Addison!" he said shocked, slamming his book shut and standing up suddenly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… 'm fine," I mumbled. He reached out a hand to help me up but I shrugged it away, standing up on my own. He awkwardly pulled his hand back to pretend he was just going to scratch the back of his neck as I flattened my rumpled up skirt, and pulled down my sleeves self-consciously to cover the nasty scars on them. I really hoped he hadn't already noticed them.

"W-what are you doing up?" he stammered. Apparently 'falling' into his life just now was a pretty big surprise for him. Yeah, I should definitely stop with the cheesy puns.

"Just woke up early and felt like taking a look around," I answered hoping I sounded nonchalant. Knowing me and my fantastic acting and/or social skills though (insert sarcasm here), I probably sounded like I was guilty for something that never happened.

"This is a pretty big castle though," he said. "My first day here I got lost within the first five minutes of trying to find my way to the Great Hall and that was _with_ the help of my roommates. But then again, James _did_ drag us through a secret passage that definitely doesn't lead to the Great Hall. In fact in actually leads to the exact opposite side of the school. But my point is, this castle is huge and confusing. Are you sure want to venture out in the big scary castle, all alone?" he finished slowly.

"Of course. I mean I'll probably get lost as soon as I step out the portrait hole but what's life without getting hopelessly lost in an enormous castle?" I smirked.

"Much simpler," he answered. "Either you're not going out there or I'm coming with you. I'd rather not do the latter if I don't have to, my book is getting interesting, so please make this easy for the both of us."

"You can't tell me what to do," I spat.

"But I can follow you wherever you go."

"Not everywhere," I replied snidely.

"Fine mostly everywhere."

"If you don't want to come with me why even offer?"

He hesitated. I smirked smugly having finally got him. "Because now that I know what you're going to do, if you get hurt it'll be my fault," he answered wiping the smirk off my face and replacing it with a frown.

"No it won't," I reasoned.

"Yes it will, I would've seen you leave and not done anything about it thus making it my fault if anything bad happens for not offering to help you."

"But I don't need or want your help," I scowled.

"I don't care."

There was an awkward silence as I pondered my next response. I couldn't think of anything witty to combat him though, so I tried a different angle.

"But- but, you were reading and I so rudely interrupted you," I said tactfully.

"By falling flat on your face," he commented.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"You're welcome. I was actually kidding about my book becoming interesting. I'm still in the introduction sort of thing. It was the first excuse I thought of to not go with you actually," he admitted. "But I can read this 'ol thing anytime I want. It's not going anywhere," he said holding up the book in his lap. It was titled _Werewolves: Myths and Legends_.

"Quite the book you got there," I commented, my curiosity getting the better of me. As well as just about everything concerning spells, potions, etc., and how to use them, I was completely clueless about werewolves. Other than, of course, the fact that I am one, that transformations are quite literally like living hell, that everyone thinks werewolves are monsters/freaks of nature (which I don't blame them for) and that I can faintly remember wanting to bite anyone who comes to close to my cellar during full moon days and I've changed back into a human (a process that I can never remember happening, but obviously, it always does).

"Err- it's just some uh, light reading," he answered slowly as if the book was something bad and he was making up an excuse for having it. It is understandable that he would be so reticent though. Werewolves can be a touchy subject, not that I would know from personal experience being locked up in a cellar for two years, but from what I've heard from mum talking about me and what the rest of the world would think of me (in my presence as if I weren't in the room with her), werewolves are a touchy subject.

"No, really. Would it be alright if I borrowed that sometime?" I asked. I really would like to know what I am a bit more. He looked at me strangely, as if expecting a much different answer. "I mean to better able myself to stay safe from werewolves, being as they're class XXXXX according to the ministry," I added hastily, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Umm yeah, I guess," he smiled shakily. "Werewolves are dangerous. You should definitely avoid them. Or so I've heard." he added quickly.

"Yeah… Very dangerous…" I said to my shoelaces.

"So Addison," he said finally breaking the ice after a very long and very, very painful silence. "You shouldn't go out there alone without knowing where you're going. This castle is dangerous, maybe not as dangerous as a werewolf," he added suddenly stony faced. "but dangerous. Especially for the clumsy," he said. I raised my eyebrow questioningly at him. "Don't act like I didn't see you trip just now and when you were stepping off the train. Admit it. You're a klutz."

"I am not!" I glared accusingly. Okay so maybe I am one, but I obviously wasn't going to admit it that quickly.

"Are too!" he shot.

"Are not!" I fired back.

"Are too! Why else would you trip over the floor?" he argued.

"I did not trip over the floor! …It was the carpet…" I added quietly. He just looked at me smugly. Looks like the tables have turned... I twiddled my fingers and avoided his gaze before I came straight out with it. "Okay fine. I'm a klutz. A major klutz at that. In fact I fell five times before I came down the stairs. Happy?" he nodded. "There's a nurse here right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Madam Pomfrey's over in the hospital wing."

"Good."

"Yes, she's a very good nurse. But why the sudden urge to know if there's a nurse here?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Well, as I just admitted, I am a major klutz. Which means I can barely take two steps without falling. If anyone should know if there's a nurse here, it should be me. And now that I know that there is one, I'll be able to enjoy my adventure without fear of tripping down a staircase and permanently injuring myself," I finished sweetly. "Oh and I'll need you to visit me in the hospital wing to tell me what I missed if you don't see me after this little exchange is finished."

"You can't really think you're going to go exploring by yourself," he inquired.

"Yes, I do actually. I have acquaintances here yes, but friends who will show me around the castle? I have not."

"I have already offered to show you around the castle though. Are you implying that _I_ am not your friend?"

"Yes, yes I am implying that. I only met you yesterday, Remus. Have you forgotten already? Or does it feel like we've known each other forever?"

"You really only think of me as an acquaintance? After all we've been through?" he asked mock innocently.

"You mean listening to you and your mates devise plans to get 'Snivellus,' whoever that is, expelled on the train? Yeah that made me want to be your friend," I said sarcastically.

"Severus Snape is Snivellus," he answered.

"Ohhh…" I replied. I guess that made sense. He _did_ have an overly large nose...

"James and Sirius are the only ones who want to get Snivellus expelled and Peter will go along with just about anything they say. I am not trying to get anyone expelled," he finished somewhat awkwardly.

"So you're saying that I should befriend you because you're not trying to get a student expelled? That doesn't sound like a very good reason to me."

"Well it sounds a lot worse when you put it that way."

"Does it now?"

"Yes. Please, just allow me to show you around. I'd hate to be the reason one of my friends attained a permanent injury by letting you go out there alone," he smirked, though his honey brown eyes were hard.

It was so tempting to say yes. To not be alone for once. But the one thing mum might have taught me in two years of 'home schooling' me, was that I'm a stupid monster who's worth nothing more than the shoes on my feet, which really was an aggravating insult considering I had no shoes at the time. But I guess she did have a point. I was a monster then and I'm still a monster now. She also indirectly taught me not to give in to temptation after I sneaked out of my cellar one night and stole her fanciest pair of shoes just to make her angry. In my defense, I couldn't resist and it was hilarious. Well, at least it was until the whipping I got that night from one of the men she hires to do her dirty work. I still shudder at the memory of that…

"No, I won't let you," I replied finally.

"Why not?"

"You shouldn't think of me as a friend. I'm not who I look like. I don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, to get hurt. I can't remember birthdays and such for the life of me, either. Plus tripping down a staircase is only a permanent injury if there's no one who knows how to fix it. If anyone here is going to get hurt _permanently,_ I'm not betting on it being me," I said.

"I could say the same thing. Except I remember things like birthdays and such," he grinned cheekily. "But having a friend even if you think it will only end badly is better than not having one at all," he finished seriously.

"Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all," I murmured quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. But really, I would appreciate it, more than you'll ever fully realize, if you'd leave me be," I said as I turned on my heel towards the portrait hole. I know he was just being nice, but someone like him shouldn't have to be in the presence of someone like me. I'm just a stupid, worthless, monster, just like mum taught me, and Remus deserves better. Then, solely because I can't have a single serious moment without screwing it somehow, I tripped over the bottom ledge in the portrait hole. I braced myself for the crash on the cold stone floor but it never came. Instead a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

"You should really be more careful Miss Blaid," Remus grinned. He really doesn't look as strong as he is. He _looks_ like a wiry, book nerd but judging by his steel grip on my arm, that's definitely not all he is.

"Do you play quidditch?" I asked as I regained my balance.

"No. Why?"

"You have a really strong grip."

"Oh… That. Yeah. I er- get that a lot," he blushed.

"Uhuh," I said as I rubbed my arm.

"You're really light," he noted. "Like _really_ light. There's no way that can possibly be healthy."

I looked down at myself. I suppose I _was_ unnaturally skinny, though you wouldn't be able to tell probably because my robes were so baggy. But then again, being unnaturally skinny was only to be expected of someone who starves half the time they're at home and also a victim of lycanthropy. Remus didn't know this however and his face, which looked aged way beyond its years up close, was creased with worry.

"No comment," I responded quietly, while studying the floor.

"Please, for the sake of your health, which seems to be in poor condition already, let me show you around the castle," he pleaded.

"Fine. I'm tired of arguing. Plus I ran out of reasons not to let you that you've obviously ignored," I glared. "And just for the record, if it's anyone's health I'm worried about- right now, it's yours."

"Then I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

"I guess so," I said as I walked out the portrait hole, thankfully _without_ tripping this time. We walked in silence for a few corridors and my mind began to wander a bit.

Remus. I don't know why, but my thoughts kept coming back to him. I may not have known him for long (not even twenty four hours) or anyone else for that matter, other than mum and some of the men she hires (grrr… x 2), but I feel like Remus is hiding something. The way he was looking at the moon on the train, how he seemed so nervous yet completely serious when we talked about werewolves briefly, how his face was so weathered; it's almost as if… Oh who am I kidding. There's a logical explanation for all of those. For example, he could have selenophobia! Fear of the moon! Or he could have lycaonophobia! Fear of werewolves! I know I have both of those phobias so for all I know he could too! As for the face, he's probably just stressed a lot or spends a bit too much time outside.

Though he was definitely hiding something. Of that much I was sure. It's probably just an embarrassing secret he has, but pressing for it would kinda make me a hypocrite. I wouldn't want anyone to find out about my secret, _especially_ not Remus; he seems too sweet and… _innocent_. I'd hate to see his reaction. He won't stay so innocent forever of course. Every once in a while rules must be broken, unkind words must be said, and gruesome truths must be revealed, but I'd rather not be the one to spoil his innocence. I am slightly jealous of it though… Well that's if he really _is_ as innocent as he seems… I hope he is. If anyone deserves said innocence, definitely someone as nice as him should have it.

But anyway, if I don't plan to tell him my secret why should I press for his? Aren't secrets intended to be kept secret? It wouldn't be a secret if you just blurted it out to anyone within earshot. That completely defeats the purpose of a secret. If that's how secrets are supposed to be handled then it might as well be called a babble! I know for a fact that _my_ secrets are to be kept as secret as possible and I would consider anyone with a different policy insane. Or at least slightly crazy.

If he wanted to tell me his secret, he'd tell me. Otherwise, it's for him to know and for me to not find out. Unless he was really bad at keeping his secrets and I found out in some way. Then it would be my secret too. But on no means am I going to try to figure it out for myself. Well, if he had a secret like mine it would probably be helpful to know it but I highly doubt he does. He seems much too sweet and innocent for a secret like mine but I've already been over this. Heck I'm not even one hundred percent sure he has a secret!

But as the saying goes; curiosity killed the cat. No matter how many times I try to convince myself not to look into other peoples secrets if I wouldn't want them to look into mine and while I may not be a cat, I still am curious. And I'll likely stay that way until I find out what this secret is. But I'm going to promise myself this right now; no digging. Absolutely none.

We rounded another corner still in silence. I was too engrossed in my own thoughts to even think about talking but apparently not so engrossed anymore to even be thinking about not talking.

"So do you know what classes you'll be taking yet?" he asked out of the blue. Probably just to break the silence. If it weren't for my internal rant, the last few minutes would probably have been very awkward now that I think about it.

"I get to choose my classes?" I asked.

"Well aside from the core classes third year we get to pick elective classes and extracurricular classes. We chose them last year. But you're new of course so I guess someone will give the papers to choose before they hand out the schedules."

"What are the core classes?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic. Speaking of core classes, there's the charms classroom," he said pointing at a door to the right.

"What about the electives?" I asked as we turned down another corridor.

"Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Study of Ancient Runes."

"What electives are you taking?" I asked.

"Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes."

"That's a lot of classes. How many are we allowed to take?"

"Everyone has to take two. But you can take as many or few as you want after the first two," he explained.

"So you picked four?"

"Nah," he said sarcastically.

"Hey now- no need to be rude!"

"Ha ha. How many are you going to pick?" he smiled.

"I don't know. Maybe three."

"Well okay then. But don't forget the extracurricular classes. You don't have to sign up for any of those, hence the 'extra', but I'm taking three."

"Then I'll take two so I can continue my streak of underachieving you."

"Why _under_achieve? Isn't it better to overachieve?"

"Probably… But I haven't got the slightest clue as to what I'm doing so I probably shouldn't spread myself _too_ thin."

"Haven't got the slightest clue? But you were home schooled so you should know at least the basics, shouldn't you?"

"Have I mentioned my mum is about the worst teacher ever? She refused to teach me hands on and didn't want to buy me any textbooks so the only magical training I have is watching my mum levitate stale bread into my cellar." Crap. I said too much. I should really be more careful.

"Cellar?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say cellar? I meant to say bedroom," I said quickly.

"But you said cellar. And why was she levitating stale bread into it?"

"Umm… it was for my pet rat! Yeah. He died a month ago," I made up.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," he said looking at me suspiciously. "But you were living in a cellar, were you not?"

"Yes. I was living in the cellar," I admitted. There was no way I could get out that one.

"But why were you living there?"

"Er- I uh… I was afraid of sunlight," I lied. "I thought if it touched me for too long I would … burn … to ashes. So I lived in the cellar because there was no sunlight in there. But I got over the fear. It was a bit silly actually."

"Uhuh," he answered still eyeing me suspiciously.

I looked down at my watch (It's the only thing I have from my father. I found it one day when mum went to town and left me home alone, locked in my cellar. But by some streak of luck, I opened it with accidental magic and crept out to the kitchen, for food, and then up to the attic. I know this is weird, but I love the attic. Maybe because it's up high or maybe because there's a bunch of boxes of mum's 'junk,' - I personally wouldn't consider it junk; everything up there is far nicer than anything I've ever owned - that I can look through without her noticing. So on that same day I was looking through a particularly dusty box in the far corner of the attic when I came across this watch. It has a worn, thick, brown leather wrist band, faded symbols, and engraved on the back is the name Silas Blaid, my father. But I wouldn't get a new one, even if I had a choice.) to break away from his accusing gaze. "Hey Remus, when does breakfast start?"

"Half past seven. Why?"

"It's half past seven now. Would you like to go to breakfast?"

"Sure."

He led me down several moving staircases and into a large corridor on the first floor. Then we walked through the same pair of large wooden doors as yesterday when we were going to the feast. When we entered the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall zeroed in on me and pulled me aside before Remus noticed I was gone.

"Miss Blaid, third years get to pick some extra classes they might like to take. Here's a list of the classes. Just tell me once you've got them figured out and I'll set up your schedule," she said handing me a pamphlet.

"Alright. Thank you Professor," I said walking back to where Remus was now sitting at the end Gryffindor table.

"What did she want?" he asked as I sat down.

"She just wanted to give me the papers to choose my classes," I said biting a piece of warm, crispy, not-stale toast. "So which classes should I take?"

"Well what do you want to do when you graduate?" he asked.

Seeing as I'm a werewolf and they are shunned by most of the wizards in the world, I really can't get a job when I graduate. "Uh," I said smartly. "I don't know. Maybe I'll be an artist or something?" Yeah, that could work. They can't possibly shun me for being a werewolf with that profession. "Or maybe a musician?" That could work too. Vampires get to sing without being shunned so why should a werewolf be treated any different?

"Huh," he said shocked.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Out of all the wizarding professions there is to choose from, you chose an artist and a musician. You could be anything! A healer or a dragon keeper!"

"Well if my career choice is so stupid, what are you going to be?" I asked bitterly.

"I would love to be a professor. Maybe even a curse breaker or an auror," he mused.

"You have your dreams and I have mine."

"Yeah I guess so…"

"So what classes should I take?" I asked again.

"Ancient runes and arithmancy. Definitely take those."

"What's arithmancy about?"

"It's a way of predicting the future. It seems much more accurate than divination in my opinion."

"Then I guess I won't mess around with divination. Arithmancy it is," I said.

"Now there's the extracurricular classes. You said you wanted to take some of those?"

"That I did," I said reading through the list of classes in my pamphlet.

"Now there's the question of which of those you'd like to take."

"Did I not just say I wanted to either an artist or a musician? Art and music of course!"

"I should have seen that coming."

"Yes you should have," I laughed.

The large oak doors of the Great Hall opened and Lily, Dorcas, Marlene, and Alice entered. Lily looked worried until she saw me smile and wave at her from the table.

"There you are! We got so worried when we woke up and you were gone!" Lily cried hurriedly sitting down next to me with Dorcas, Marlene, and Alice trailing behind.

"I'm sorry Lily, I woke up early and went to the common room. Then Remus here all but forced me to let him show me around the castle a bit."

"Hey! I'm right here!" he said but I ignored him.

"That's all right. It's just so easy to get lost here. We thought you might've run into some Slytherins. _Most_ of them will hex any Gryffindor they find off on their own into oblivion without a second thought," Lily said with blatant emphasis on most.

"That happened to me first year," Dorcas said, eyes downcast.

"Yeah. She woke up a week later in the hospital freaking out that she was going to be late for potions," Marlene laughed.

"It's not funny!" Dorcas pouted.

"Well I thought it was pretty funny," Marlene smiled. "Think about it; you wake up in the hospital wing with blue polka dots all over your skin and the first thing you think to freak out about is being late to potions!"

"Hey, you know very well that Professor Slughorn said he would give me a weeks' worth of detentions if I was late again," Dorcas said with her arms crossed.

"He did not! You just made that up!" Marlene said crossly.

"No I didn't! Don't you remember? I came into class ten minutes late on Thursday for the third time in a row and Sluggy was already really pissed at Mulciber for losing fifty points to Slytherin for being an idiot, and then he saw me come in late and he threatened me with a week of detention and took away twenty points from Gryffindor to make himself feel slightly better about his own house."

"Nope."

"Yep. You just don't want to admit defeat do you?" Dorcas smirked.

"I don't have to admit to anything that's not true."

"Ah- but it is!"

"Not. It is not."

"Is too!"

"WE GET IT!" Lily and Alice screamed. Remus just sat there picking at a muffin pretending not to hear anything in contrast to his last input to the conversation.

"Avoid the Slytherins and don't get Sluggy angry. Lesson learned," I said pretending to write notes on the palm of my hand.

"Don't worry, if you're even just with one other person they'll insult you in a feeble attempt to hold up their pride but they'll be too afraid to attack like the cowards they are," Alice smirked.

"You didn't happen to see James, Sirius, and Peter in the common room, did you?" Remus asked Lily. He probably felt very awkward sitting in the middle of this. He really didn't seem like the type to associate with females much.

"No I didn't see them. But did you really think I would look for them even if they were there?" she replied.

"Good point," Remus said.

As if on cue James, Sirius, and Peter walked into the Great Hall just then.

"Speak of the devil and the devil comes," Lily sighed.

"Aww cheer up Evans, we really aren't _that_ bad," James said sitting down right next to her. Lily glared darkly at him and tried to scoot away only to run into me.

"If I didn't have to get my schedule I would leave right now Potter," Lily scowled.

"Go out with me?"

"No! When, _when_will you get it through your thick skull that I will never, and I mean _never_, go out with you!" she spat angrily.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Next time. You'll say yes next time. I'm positive."

"Merlin's beard! You are impossible!"

"Nope I just have lots of perseverance and an overly large ego."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Do they do this every day?" I asked Remus.

"Pretty much."

"Potter, Evans, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Meadowes, McKinnon, and Prewett. Your schedules," Professor McGonagall said flipping quickly through a large stack of parchment and handing everyone but me a piece. "And Blaid, have you decided on your classes?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and umm Care of Magical Creatures looks fun. And then I'll take Art, and Music as well."

"Alright," she tapped an empty piece of parchment with her wand and it instantly filled up with words. "Come see me if you have any problems," she said handing me the parchment.

"Okay. Thank you Professor."

"Yeah, thanks Minnie!" Sirius said winking at her.

"That's Professor McGonagall to you Black," she glared, her lips in a tight line. "You four wouldn't have had anything to do with the severely confused Slytherins last night, would you?"

"Of course not Minnie," James said. "That would have had to have been done with some very advanced magic. Us third years wouldn't be able to pull that off."

"I suppose your right. A confusing concoction is quite complex and aside from Remus, you lot have nearly the worst marks in your grade for potions. If you want to be the aurors you always brag about becoming, you'll have to pull that up."

"Yes Minnie," Sirius said. She glared at him again and briskly walked away to hand out the rest of the schedules.

The marauders watched her as she left and began cracking up as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"She totally believed we were innocent," Sirius laughed.

"Minnie should change her name to Professor McGullible," James said.

"Professor McGullible!" Sirius laughed. "That's a terrible pun Jamesie!"

"Oh I get it! McGonagall, McGullible!" Peter said.

"Peter, you are so slow," James said.

I looked down at my schedule to block out the brand new onslaught of terrible puns, courtesy of James and Sirius, and the laughter that ensued. And I thought my puns were cheesy…

**Monday**

Breakfast 7:30 to 8:30

Transfiguration 9 to 10

Double Defense Against the Dark Arts 10:15 to 12:15

Lunch 12 to 1

Free Period 1 to 2

Ancient Runes 2 to 3

Music 3:15 to 4:15

Dinner 6 to 8

Astronomy 10 to 11

**Tuesday**

Breakfast 7:30 to 8:30

Double Potions 9 to 11

Herbology 11:15 to 12:15

Lunch 12 to 1

Art 1 to 2

Charms 2:15 to 3:15

Care of Magical Creatures 3:20 to 4:20

Arithmancy 4:30 to 5:30

Dinner 6 to 8

**Wednesday**

Breakfast 7:30 to 8:30

Arithmancy 9 to 10

History of Magic 10:15 to 11:15

Ancient Runes 11: 30 to 12:30

Lunch 12 to 1

Double Transfiguration 1:15 to 3:15

Music 3:30 to 4:30

Dinner 6 to 8

**Thursday**

Breakfast 7:30 to 8:30

Double Herbology 9 to 11

Art 11:15 to 12:15

Lunch 12 to 1

Defense Against the Dark Arts 1 to 2

Double Charms 2:15 to 4:15

Care of Magical Creatures 4:30 to 5:30

Dinner 6 to 8

**Friday**

Breakfast 7:30 to 8:30

Arithmancy 8:45 to 10

Potions 10:15 to 11:15

History of Magic 11:30 to 12:30

Lunch 12 to 1

Transfiguration 2 to 3

Music 3:15 to 4:15

Dinner 6 to 8

Astronomy 10 to 11

Lily glanced over her own schedule at mine. "It looks as though we have every class together except history of magic and music."

"That's good," I smiled. "Now you can show me to all my classes. Except history of magic and music. How am I supposed to find those?"

Sirius, who was sitting on the other side of me leaned over me to look at my schedule. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he just smiled.

"My good friend Addison, we have everything but arithmancy, ancient runes, music, and art together. Aren't you sad that you don't get to see James, Peter and I for four whole classes?" he said laying over my chest with his hand over his forehead melodramatically.

"Oh the horror! How will I ever survive?" I said very sarcastically.

Breakfast disappeared from the table so according to my schedule, it must be 8:30.

"C'mon, I'll show you to transfiguration," Lily said leading me out of the Great Hall.

We sat down at some desks in the back. Lily wanted to sit in the front but I begged her not to. The class slowly filled up resulting in the marauders sitting by Lily and me. She was thoroughly upset about it and I could easily see why. When James wasn't asking her out, he was planning havoc on the Slytherins (which still scares me and really can't be promoting good mental health), making fun of Severus, or talking obsessively about quidditch. They're all just so annoying! Well maybe except Remus. He's stubborn though. Maybe not as stubborn as James who refuses to believe that Lily wants nothing to do with him, but still stubborn. Peter didn't really seem to be so bad from what I've seen of him, but he almost seemed as though he didn't have a personality and he didn't look like anything special either. Sirius on the other hand, was _incredibly_ good looking and overflowing with personality. But he was just as annoying, if not more, than James. So I, along with Lily was not all that happy when they sat down next to us.

"Welcome back students," Professor McGonagall began. "I should hope you all remember my name from the last two years you've had this class."

"We sure do Minnie!" Sirius called. She glared at him.

"Five points from Gryffindor," she said sharply. "Anyway today we will be transfiguring a teacup into a rabbit," she swished her wand and teacups from the desk behind her floated onto each of our desks. "The spell is _Lapifors_. Repeat after me, _lapifors_."

"_Lapifors_," we all repeated.

"Good, now practice."

I took my wand out from my bag slowly and looked around. James' teacup had ears, a tail, and legs. It was running around on the surface of his desk until Professor McGonagall came to him and turned it back into a teacup with an effortless swish of her wand. He repeated the incantation one more and it immediately transformed into a silky looking white rabbit. Lily pointed her own wand at her teacup and said _lapifors_ several times before it turned into a fluffy brown rabbit. Remus' teacup was also a rabbit when I looked at his desk and Sirius' teacup had fur. Peter's teacup was still a plain teacup though I could see on his face that he was trying very hard to make it change into a rabbit.

I pointed my wand at the cup and with all the confidence I had said, "_Lapifors_." Nothing happened.

"_Lapifors!_" I said impatiently. Still nothing happened.

"_Lapifors!_" I said louder. Nothing. I prodded it with my wand.

"_Lapifors!_" Now I was really getting annoyed. Even Peter had managed to transfigure his teacup though it still had a handle instead of a tail. But if Peter could do it, then gosh darn it so could I!

"_LAPIFORS!_" I yelled. I may have been seeing things, but I think the teacup quivered.

"_LAPIFORS!_" I yelled again. It shook violently.

"_LAPIFORS!_" I bellowed loudly. The teacup vibrated vigorously, clanking on the desk beneath it and exploded with a loud bang and a cloud of thick, black smoke.

After a moment or two the smoke cleared enough for me to see the rest of the class was staring at me. I hadn't even realized I was standing. I was so embarrassed I wanted to cry. I could literally feel they're judging gazes on me through the air heavy with prejudice. I quickly sat down and sank as low as I could in my seat. Behind me I heard someone snicker. A single tear leaked from my eye down my bright red face.

Maybe I was being melodramatic, but I wasn't used to be ridiculed for something as stupid as exploding a teacup that should've been a rabbit. I of all people should know that the world is a cruel, cruel place and that people will almost never treat you with kindness or respect. I also knew that I wouldn't be great at magic, but I didn't think I would be this terrible at it. That was a real downer for my already nonexistent self-esteem.

-**X**-

The hour finally ended and I practically ran from the room. The rest of the period hadn't gone any better. Professor McGonagall fixed my teacup and had me repeat the incantation a few more times before I started to practice again. I was too afraid it would explode again though so I only tried to transfigure it twice. Nothing happened both times. And to make it worse, she assigned us a two scroll essay on the importance of the theory of transfiguration due next class meeting. I don't even know how transfigure something. How was I supposed to know what the theory is at all?

Ugh! I hated that class. I felt so ignorant, so dense. I didn't like the feeling. Not one bit. I was just about to go in the door of what I hoped was the girls bathroom and not just a wall pretending or secretly the boys bathroom to cry my eyes out and ditch my next class (whatever that was) when Lily caught up with me. Why you might ask? I don't know. I mean it's not like I've contributed anything to our acquaintanceship.

"Addison, wait," Lily half yelled. I stood stock still with my hand laid stiffly against the wooden door. "You need to come to class," she said more softly. "We're already late…"

"Why? I'm no good at magic. And I probably won't get any better even if I do sit through the next class."

"You're not _going_ to get any better with that attitude! Besides, that was just one class!"

"And I can already tell that every other class is going to go the same way."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't! Please, just come to defense against the dark arts. I promised I'd help you on the carriage. I haven't broken a promise yet and I'm not about to start now."

I stayed silent.

"Please Addison."

I turned around to face her. I didn't even notice the tears that were welling up in my eyes. She pulled me into a hug and I started blubbering into her shoulder. She cared enough about me to want to help. That means a lot. More than she will probably ever know. She's the first person (I can remember) that didn't see me as just a terrible monster.

Of course, she doesn't know that I am one and I don't plan on telling her either. But I mustn't get too close. If I have to remind myself of this every day, I will if I have to. No matter how much I want a friend, I don't want them to get hurt. I don't want them to see what I am. And they won't if I don't get close.

I need to suck it up and push everyone away. That's what I need to do. And the first step is to stop hugging Lily. I couldn't do it. Scratch that, the first step is to muster up the strength to stop hugging Lily. Okay this I can maybe do. I sniffled a bit more into her shoulder and ever so slowly, I pushed myself out of her arms and let my own two feet support me again which probably wasn't the best idea because this _is_ me we're talking about.

"Okay," I said steadying myself. "Okay. Let's go."

-**X**-

As it turns out, the next class went exactly as I thought it would. The defense teacher, Professor Proffin - a gangly man with thin hair who was suprisingly strict - took away ten points from Gryffindor because Lily and I came in late. Then he taught us a lesson on stunning and producing a shield charm to block the spell. It was a very interesting lesson until he told us all to practice on each other. I was stunned and frozen so many times I felt nauseous. And even worse, (yet another reoccurring theme today) we had that class with Slytherin. So now they all knew what I complete dunce I was at magic and I would likely get made fun of and hexed as soon as I ran into one, or so I've heard.

During free period after lunch, Lily and I went to the library and she helped me with the basics of transfiguration (so much for pushing everyone away… I did need the help though… very, very badly… wouldn't want another explosion now would we?) after I told her I basically knew nothing about it and by the end of the hour I had successfully transfigured a match into a needle. At least I hope it was a needle… But it did look slightly silver!

I wasn't half bad at Ancient Runes, which was after free period, partly because it didn't involve very much magic and partly because it was _everyone's_ first year in the class and not just mine. But now it was 3:12 and I had three minutes to my next class (of which I had no idea where it was and would most likely get lost. Or trip down multiple staircases. In which case I could only hope I didn't break every bone in my body. Maybe I shouldn't hurry very much… better to be late or lost than horribly injured and in the hospital wing! Wow I am such a pessimist. But for a pessimist I like to think I'm pretty optimistic. Wow now I'm analyzing my thoughts. Way to get off topic! You know what I'm just going to end this little note thing right now.). Music.

**A/N: Meh. Not too happy with this chapter even after it suffered through rewrite after rewrite. But what can I say: I'm still a perfectionist. (See previous authors note for details.) Anyway, crappy poetry time!**

**My favorite color is orange.**

**The only word that rhymes with orange is door hinge.**

**Hinge rhymes with binge**

**Which rhymes with tinge**

**Now I'm just rhyming words.**

**I hate poetry so much!**

**Why am I even writing it?**

**I don't know.**

**That was a rhetorical question smart one.**

**Gah! Darn you alter egos!**

**My favorite color is orange.**

**I think this may have been worse than the last chapters poetry selection, if that's even possible. I'm not gonna lie, my sunshine poem was incredibly craptastic. I also think that my sanity is in danger. Oh well! Crazy people are more fun than sane ones anyway.**

**I apologize again for the extremely long wait for this chapter. Though I have plenty of excuses, this is unexcuseable. And, please, feel free to murder my inbox with reminders to get writing so that maybe the next chapter doesn't take quite so long!**

**Reviews are not required but they are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Them Slytherins

Woah! An update!

Disclaimer: Me owning Harry Potter is as likely as the existence of the crumple horned snorkack. Sorry Luna, it doesn't exist. All I own is the characters I create and the plot. The rest belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.

People are Cruel ...Well Slytherins at Least

"Hello students! My name is Professor Gillymantraphelps, but you can call me Professor G, and I will be teaching you the magic of music!" a man in bright green robes with wavy light brown hair past his shoulders said as I bustled into the last empty desk in the back of the classroom. He talked like a surfer dude. In a way it was refreshing to hear someone who sounded like a complete dunderhead, but it seemed to suit Professor G well.

"Wow that sounded a lot less cheesy in my head," he continued. "Anywho, in this class we will be playing music, listening to music, writing music, studying music, charming instruments to play music and all that jazz. Today however we will be discussing some very, very, incredibly condensed and very basic music theory so we can skip to the fun stuff. So if you will raise your hand, who can tell me what is to be accomplished by making music?"

A boy in the second row with choppy jet black hair raised his hand.

"Yes! You with the hand raised!" Professor G said pointing at the boy.

"Umm making a lot of money?"

"Absolutely wrong. There are very few people who make a lot of money of music. Anyone else have an idea?"

A girl towards the middle with deep auburn hair raised her hand.

"You there!"

"Uh… conveying an emotion or idea?"

"Exactly! What musicians all around the world for muggles and wizards alike try to do is tell the world how they feel or an idea that has occurred to them. Even in composed works with no lyrics there is often a mood associated with the sound. The best music often has the strongest emotion so I encourage you all to pour your heart out when you write music.

"And that, my protégés, is what we will be starting on today. Every song needs inspiration though and I shall give it to you, because I am obviously very inspiring. Your childhood. No better place to start than the beginning, right? I will be putting you into partners for help with putting your song together and though you will both have to turn in your own song, I find it easier to write songs with a partner so you can build ideas off one another, and your songs will be due next Monday. Oh and we will be performing them in class so try not to make them too embarrassing.

"Partners! Barbery with Warbeck, Witringham with Crumb, Cornish with Tremlett, Wagtail with Blaid, and Thruston with Graves. Go on now! Don't have all day do we?" he said shooing us off with a very laid-back wave of his hand, if that can be done. I must say, for someone who sounds like he has no idea what he's doing, his lecture wasn't half bad.

But now I had a bigger problem. Who is this Wagtail person and how am I supposed to find them? I decided that staring at the wood grain in my desk to avoid looking at anyone's face would be the best option.

"You're Blaid aren't you?" a different laid back voice said. I looked up at the voice. It belonged to a tall boy with long curly brown hair and green eyes. "I remember you from the sorting," he explained.

"Yes I would be Blaid but I prefer Addison to my surname. And you are?" I asked.

"Myron Wagtail. Third year Hufflepuff."

"Ah. So you would be my partner."

"Indeed I am."

"Then have a seat," I said motioning to the seat next to me.

"Alright," he said sitting down.

For a moment or so, silence engulfed us. The uncomfortable kind. Finally I couldn't take it.

"What was yours like? Your childhood I mean," I asked, my social skills proving their inapplicability.

"Well I'd have to say it was pretty sweet. I thought I was a superhero for the longest time because I could make amazing things happen. My parents kept telling me I was a wizard but it never really sank in until I got my letter from Hogwarts. I was an awesome little kid…" he mused.

"That's not conceited at all," I said sarcastically.

"I've got it!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I'll right a song about how I was Myron Man! It's genius!"

"Once again, not conceited at all."

"Don't hate!" he grinned at me quickly before scribbling on his parchment about 'Myron Man' who I assume was his 'superhero' name. "Okay I finished the chorus."

"That was fast."

"Yes. Now what do you think?

"Myron Man!

Doo doo doo!

He's gonna save your skin,

From the aliens!

He's Myron Man!

He's super duper thick

And if you get on his bad side,

He'll kick you in th-"

"That's enough!" I yelled cutting him off.

"Ear. I was going to say ear," he said stubbornly.

"Ear? I thought you were going to say… never mind. But ear doesn't exactly rhyme with thick. Don't you think you should change that a bit so it flows a little better?"

"Well what do you propose I change it to since you are all of a sudden the expert on everything to do with music!" he sassed.

"Don't sass me! And I never said that I was! I just think that it could be a little better is all!"

"You don't like it, do you?" he pouted.

"No! No, it's... how do I put this... It has potential!"

He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Really adorable puppy dog eyes. Only a sadistic monster like my mother, could ignore those puppy dog eyes.

"The melody is good, I'll give you that! But the lyrics… could be better…"

"How can they be bettered? Enlighten me o self proclaimed musical genius!"

"When did I proclaim myself that? I was just commenting on your lyric choice! You know what, just spend a little more time on the words you pick. Okay?"

"Fine," he sighed. "What about you? What was your childhood like?"

"My childhood…" now it was my turn to sigh. I never really think about the past, always the future. I guess it might also have something to do with the fact that I can't remember much of what happened when I was younger. They say it's normal for people to forget their previous lives after they're bitten because of the trama. I'll just add that to the already long list of reasons to hate lycanthropy. The clearest memory I have is being bitten and I don't like to relive that one much. "I uh… don't remember my childhood," I stuttered.

"Why not?"

"Umm… M-Memory charm! Went wrong and erased all my memories instead of just one… Or so I've been told," I lied.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You could write a song about how you don't remember your childhood?" he suggested.

"But how do I write a song about nothing?"

"I don't know. That's a tough one. Good luck with that Addison," he said patting me on the back.

"Thanks Myron," I sighed.

-X-

The hour ended slowly. Myron managed to make his song somewhat better, but mine was still nonexistent. The good news though was that now I had the rest of the day free until astronomy tonight.

Footsteps. Echoing down the hall behind me. Of course this shouldn't be strange because I'm not the only one in the castle, obviously, but every time I turned around, no one was there. Now I get that this a magical castle and there's ghosts, but ghosts do not have solid feet. Therefore, a ghost would not make footsteps, so it is a person or something along those lines by default. I really don't understand why anyone would be following me. I don't think of myself as a very interesting person. All I was doing was walking back to my dormitory to drop off my books and such. I wouldn't be needing them until I started my homework, which I didn't plan on doing for a while, so why carry them around?

But what's even stranger is that they don't want me to see them. Of course they could just be shy, but do I really look that scary? Don't answer that. I don't send off a werewolf vibe though, do I? Don't answer that either. I'd rather just hope I don't.

I turned around to look at my follower again but this time they weren't quick enough to hide and I saw enough of their robes to know exactly what they were. Slytherin. And if there's one here then there's probably more close by. I clutched my books closer to my chest and quickened my pace. Call me crazy, but I wasn't in the mood for getting hexed. But the person must have noticed that I found them out because they whistled really loudly and all of a sudden there was a group of at least five green and silver clad people surrounding me. I tried backing away from them but, of course, the wall got in the way. Well damn. Looks like I'm getting hexed.

"Well, well, well! What have we here? A brave little Gryffindor out all alone?" sneered a girl with wild black curly hair, heavily lidded eyes and sickly pale skin. She looked about fifteen, two years older then myself, which meant she had about five years of magical education more than me.

"Really? Because all I see is five cowardly Slytherins too afraid to take on one measly Gryffindor by themselves," I retorted insolently. It may have been stupid, really stupid at that, but I wasn't about to go down without a fight, and an incredibly pathetic fight it shall be, because frankly; I don't stand a spitting chance against these older, more numerous, and better trained Slytherins. Way to look on the bright side Addison. The same girl scowled angrily at me and continued with her little speech.

"We've heard all about you and your 'skills' from our third year friends, haven't we?" she asked, well it sounded more like a growl to me and I don't mean to brag, but my growls are way better.

"We have indeed Bellatrix," agreed a haughty looking boy with silvery blonde hair and cold gray eyes.

"What do you say, should we be nice and show her the proper way to use magic?" the recently deemed Bellatrix asked mock sweetly.

"I'd prefer a teacher to show me but thank you for the offer, really means a lot," I said sarcastically, attempting to continue my walk back to the common room only for Bellatrix and someone else to block my way before I could leave the circle.

"Ah, ah, ah! You aren't going anywhere Miss Blaid. What kind of classmates would we be if we let you leave before we could help you out?" Bellatrix said.

"Why don't we help her with some basic offensive spells?" said a short boy on the opposite side of the circle with a hard lined face and brown hair.

"I like the sound of that. How about we all take turns showing her? For educational purposes of course," the silvery blonde haired boy said coolly.

"What a great idea Lucius. You may go first as long as I get to finish her off," Bellatrix grinned evilly. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Why thank you. Petrificus Totalus," he said clearly with his wand pointed at my chest. I felt my body tense up like it did in Defense class today and I fell back against the wall they had me cornered at. That got me scared. It seems like pain is always worse when you can't do anything about it.

"Antonin, why don't you give it a go?" Lucius asked.

"Gladly," answered a husky voice.

A tall, thin boy with curly, dark, almost black hair stepped forward and pointed his wand at me. "Avis Oppugno."

A flock of birds, don't ask me what kind because to be honest, I couldn't have cared less at the time, came charging out of the tip of his wand and began pecking and scratching at my face with their sharp beaks and talons. They picked at my skin and ripped out my hair. I wanted to swat them away but I couldn't. My face and hair started to feel very wet and I had this terrible feeling that it was blood.

The Slytherins applauded Antonin as he calmly walked back to his spot in the circle, leaving the birds to keep attacking my face. Already, at least four birds had tried to peck my eyes out and my vision was getting red and blurry along with the terrible stinging and burning pain.

"Narcissa? Would you like to teach dear Addison a thing or two?" Antonin asked.

"Sure thing Toni," answered an overly flirty, high pitched voice.

A blonde haired girl with a skirt that was way too short stepped out of her place next to Bellatrix and drew her wand at me after winking at Lucius and shaking her hips much more than necessary. The three boys behind her were practically drooling. I would have been disgusted if I weren't in pain and annoyed by the birds that were still assaulting my face. She turned her attention toward me and her face went almost scarily serious.

"Flagrate," she said.

The tip of her wand started to glow a deep reddish orange color like an ember in a fire. She walked up to the left side of me and knelt down so that she was equal with my forearm. She pressed her wand up to the sleeve of my shirt that burned through to my skin. It hurt so bad. Excruciatingly so. I could smell the burning flesh. Contrary to popular belief, it actually doesn't smell like a bunch of roses. She moved the wand around my arm and I wanted nothing more than to scream. Loudly. Very, very loudly.

The birds were still attacking me and I was almost positive that all the skin had been uplifted from my head. I was also beginning to suspect Antonin had no intention of letting them off anytime soon.

Finally Narcissa brought her wand off my scorched skin but I could still feel the intense heat so much that it still felt like it was on fire. The blonde stood up and walked around the circle back to her spot giving high fives to the laughing Slytherins on the way. They are sick, sick humans, just like my mother. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure she was in Slytherin herself.

"Mulciber!" she sang. "Go at it!" I sincerely hoped he wouldn't go at it.

The short brown haired boy stepped up. He looked nervous, like he thought he had to out do them but didn't think he could.

"I would use a better spell but all the good ones have already been used," he said glaring at his house mates. "Rictumsempra," he said.

A jet of silver light trailed out of his wand and I instinctively expected the worst. I was genuinely surprised when all I felt was a tickling sensation, although it was none the less infuriating. I now wanted to laugh, scream bloody murder, and kill the damn birds that were STILL attacking my face all at the same time but I couldn't, and that made it so much worse.

Mulciber went back to his place ashamedly without a word from his housemates.

Bellatrix waltzed confidently in front of me and pulled her wand from her robes.

"Having a good lesson Addison?" she sneered.

'Well I'm currently being attacked by birds, my arm feels like it's on fire, I am being tickled to my great discomfort, and I can't move or speak so I'm going to go with no. No, Bellatrix. I am having a very unpleasant "lesson,"' I thought but obviously couldn't say.

"What's the matter? Cat got you're tongue?" she said in an awful mock baby voice.

'No, Lucius does,' I thought.

"Don't worry, I'll get that awful kitty," she said still in that voice. "Sectumsempra!" she cried.

My chest was ripped open in a sword like manner leaving multiple lacertations all the way down to my stomach. Suddenly the birds didn't seem so bad. It felt as though my entire body was completely numb from every feeling but pain and the pain was multiplied by ten. Blood pored out of my wounds like water from a water fall and I knew I only had minutes left of consciousness.

"Woops. I missed," she said sarcastically.

I faintly heard the Slytherins laughter as if they were far away but I could see them right in front of me. I heard someone say 'Finite incantatem,' or something like that, and I was relieved of being tickled, the damn birds were finally gone, and I could move which resulted in me collapsing in my own pool of blood.

I heard Bellatrix's high cruel laugh the loudest. I had to strain my ears to hear what she had to say.

"I hope you've learned something Addison," she laughed. "And if you ever need any more lessons, you know who to call. I'm sure we'd be more than willing to teach you!"

They laughed even harder and I groaned in agony.

"What's that? I think Addison wants a farewell gift," Narcissa smirked.

My 'gift' was a sharp pain in my ribs, courtesy of Narcissa's shoe. I responded in 'thanks' with a blood curdling scream. The rest of them seemed to like Narcissa's idea and I was 'gifted' many more shoes to my ribs to which I responded with many more screams. I can only hope that someone heard me.

I stayed conscious for about thirty more seconds after they left. The pain and blood loss became too much and everything went black.

A/N: Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Addison... yet... I kid! I kid! Don't get your panties in a bunch! I have plans for at least four more sequels to this story. Yeah, I tend to get really far ahead of myself... I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I just felt that this was a good place to end it. And coincedentally, it's a nice cliff hanger! I'll try to update soon! Key word being 'try' in case I don't.

Poetry as crappy as ever, courtesy of Jackie's brain!

I am so tired

I feel like a sloth

Sloth's are cool

They're like so chill and... chill.

This poem doesn't rhyme.

You know what, I'm done. Forget this poem. It sucks.

But sloth's are still cool...

Moo. I am a cow.

Yeah I don't know where that came from. On the bright side, I deemed myself officially crazy! Not that I wasn't before, but now it's official!

Review if you like cookies! And who doesn't like cookies? My favorite cookies are snickerdoodles! *hint hint* Now I'm going to expect reviews from the 3.2% of you who actually read the author's notes. And also snickerdoodles.


	4. Aftermath

**I forgot to put this last chapter! D: I'm sorry! Anyway, thank you to seasidesimone and siriusfan28 for adding this story to story alerts and seasidesimone for reviewing. (Both of which are for last chapter. Well technically it was the chapter before that but now I'm just confusing myself.) And thank you to seasidesimone for reviewing (again:D:D:D!), The Dark Side of the Mind for adding this story to favorites and reviewing, and Pein's Kid for reviewing, adding this to story alerts and adding me to author subscription (:D:D:D:D), xxlilmusicxx, JoJo Lupin, and for adding this story to favorites, and xXHellsxDreamerXx, Someone who shall not be named and ThatOneDiabeticGirl for adding this story to alerts. **

**You all get a virtual batch of cookies! You better share with me! I like cookies…**

**Disclaimer: My name may start with a 'J' but it (unfortunately) doesn't end with a '.K. Rowling'. So therefore, I am not the ever-so-brilliant owner of Harry Potter. Sadface. However I **_**do**_** own Addison and whoever else I think/thought up as well. So no stealin! I'm on to you!**

**Aftermath**

My eyelids weakly fluttered open to reveal an unfamiliar room, not _completely_ unlike yesterday, but I really had no idea where I was this time. It was a very dark room. Cold and damp like my cellar and the only light in the room was a murky green color that shone through a lone window at the top of the gray stone walls. Other than the icky green light, it reminded me of home. Not too pleasant a feeling. From where I was laying on the floor, (again, way too much like home) it looked like I was in a bathroom.

My clothes and the floor surrounding me was covered in crusty blood. I honestly didn't believe I could contain so much blood. My shirt was the same one I was in when I was attacked (I wasn't sure when that was anymore) and I could clearly see the places where the curse sliced me. I wasn't bleeding anymore, which is always a good sign. All that remained was a gnarled scar. I didn't care much about that though. Just another to add to my already vast collection.

To say I didn't feel good was the understatement of the year. My chest area and face was sore and the bruises on my ribs made lying on the floor increasingly painful. I tried to lift myself up into a more comfortable sitting position but a fiery pain seared down my arms once I put weight on them. I looked down at my left arm where Narcissa had burned me. In large, clear letters was the word SQUIB. It wasn't the scar that angered me though, or the word because there's nothing wrong with squibs. It was the principle. Hot tears stung my eyes and I furrowed my brow in anger. I stood up, ignoring the agonizing pain in my bones, skin, and just about everywhere else in my body.

How dare she? I plunged my hand into the pocket of my robes for my wand only to find it wasn't there. I didn't care if I couldn't use it for the life of me, I wanted to murder Narcissa. Well _murder_ is a bit harsh, maybe I'd just send her to the alleged 'hospital wing'. If there really was one, why the hell wasn't I in it? I'm not in it though…am I? I kinda hope I'm not, because there is no way that putting a nearly dead student on the floor in the bathroom is up to code.

The door creaked open slowly and in walked none other than Severus Snape. I certainly didn't see that coming.

"Oh good, your up," he sighed. "I was beginning to worry that I'd have to take you to the hospital wing."

"So I'm not in the hospital wing?"

"No, you are in my bathroom."

"In _your_ bathroom?"

"So it would seem," he answered lazily.

_"_Mind telling me _why_ I'm in your bathroom?"

"Well you see," he began. "I heard Bellatrix and her cronies laughing, as well as a few blood curdling screams, so I went to investigate. I found you and I noticed you had some markings on you that resembled a spell I had been developing."

"'Markings' yeah that's a good word to describe it," I scoffed. He shot me a glare with his deep black eyes that I returned wholeheartedly with my own dark blue ones.

"Anyway," he continued. "I couldn't very well leave you there. I knew the teachers would get curious about it and question you. You would tell them it was Bellatrix, and Bellatrix would throw the blame on me for teaching the spell to her the first chance she got. Now I couldn't let this happen because, technically, it's dark magic and Professor Dumbledore strictly prohibits dark magic. So I took you here to my bathroom where I would heal you using the only counter spell."

"And what makes you think I won't tell on you now that I'm awake?"

"Because now you owe me. I saved your life. The least can do is keep this our little secret."

"Fine. I just have a few more questions," I said. He raised one eyebrow slightly which I took as an okay.

"Where's my wand? I need to rearrange Narcissa's face," I growled.

"I take it she's the one who wrote 'squib' on your arm?"

"Burned. She burned squib on my arm," I corrected.

"It's in my room."

"Why?"

"Didn't want you to explode my bathroom when you woke up," he smirked. I dropped my jaw angrily at him. "Sorry," he laughed. "You've sort of got a reputation for that now."

"Bloody fantastic," I huffed.

He left the bathroom momentarily and returned with my wand in his hand.

"Here," he said handing me the eleven inch, beech wand. "You said you had a few questions?"

"Yeah, what day is it?"

"September twelfth," he said nonchalantly.

"I was out for _ten days _and you _didn't take me_ to the hospital wing!" I screamed.

"I was going to today if you didn't wake up!" he yelled defensively. "And besides, your fine now aren't you?"

"I bloody well am _not_ fine!" I shrieked. This is great. Really great. The full moon is tonight. This _does_ explain my heated temper though, as well as my extremely sore muscles, the feeling like my bones are going to explode at any time, and the white hot pain searing through my veins. How did I not notice this before? I guess I thought it had to do with my little 'lesson' ten days ago. But still, _THE FULL MOON IS TONIGHT! _My roommates. What do I tell them? I have to come up with an excuse for disappearing for the last ten days and another for the next three! They're going to get _so_ suspicious of me! And after missing over a week, I'm going to even less of an idea of what we're doing in classes now. This sucks! But on the bright side, at least I woke up now and not tomorrow. Then I'd be even _more_ screwed over.

"I don't understand," Snape said dumbly. I know his name is Severus, but from now on, he is to be referred to as his surname.

"I missed _more_ than a week of classes and I can't explain to my teachers why because of our _Merlin damned _deal! I _know_ you've heard my reputation. You admitted to it. It's already bad and now it's going to get worse! This is _all your fault!_" I pushed him against the wall with all my strength. It wasn't much, considering my current state, but it was enough to give him bruises on his chest in the shape of my hands (evil grin). I stormed out the door and out of his dormitory, my anger and frustration being the only thing keeping me from collapsing on the ground.

Somehow I made it out of the Slytherin common room and back to the Fat Lady guarding the Gryffindor common room, without getting lost and only tripping three times. How, the world may never know.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Long story. I'd rather not go into detail," I panted.

"If you say so. Password?"

"Murlap essence," I said, proud of myself for remembering.

"Sorry. That was last week's password."

"Last week?"

"Yes. The password changes every week."

"Oh… Right… I don't know this week's password…" I mumbled dejectedly.

"Then you're going to have to stay outside," she stated primly.

I sat down on the cold stone floor and leaned against the wall. My eyes closed on their own accord.

A few minutes later, I heard laughter down the corridor. Instinctively, I drew my wand from my robes not wanting what happened ten days ago to happen again. As the noise approached I was greeted not by Slytherins, but by Gryffindors. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter to be exact.

James stopped dead when he saw me while the rest of the quartet continued walking.

"Oi! Look who decided to return from the dead!" he said to his friends. The other three turned around and looked at me each with a similar shocked expression on their faces.

"Blaid? We all thought you dropped off the face of the Earth!" Sirius exclaimed. "Well actually, there was a rumor going around that you exploded yourself when you were doing your homework and had to be taken to St. Mungo's because there was so much damage."

I sent a very passionate death glare at him. I know it's not that big a deal, but I haven't exactly had the best day. And Sirius, who really doesn't know when he should shut up, certainly wasn't making it any better. I also may have let a low growl escape me but I couldn't help that. The wolf wants out.

"B-but w-we never believed that! R-right guys?" Sirius said carefully beckoning to his friends behind him.

Taking the hint, James and Peter chorused,

"Yeah, yeah we never believed any of that."

"That's ridiculous!"

"You would never explode yourself… on purpose…"

"Nope, never believed it," Sirius finished. "Good to have you back!"

"Thanks Sirius," I groaned.

"Where did you disappear to?" James asked.

"And more importantly, why are you covered in dried blood?" asked Remus groggily. My eyes traveled over to his face. He looked the exact way I felt: terrible, tired, and grouchy. Well, I may have felt a little worse than that, but close enough.

"Wow! He said something!" James exclaimed. "He hasn't done anything but grunt all morning," he explained in response to my confused expression.

"Don't worry Addison, you don't have to explain anything. I know what _really_ happened!" Sirius said.

"I don't think you do," I snarled.

"Yes I do! You live a double life! Ordinary witch one life, super-hot, crime-fighting, she-auror the second! The whole 'terrible magical capabilities' thing is just a cover up because you're really mega powerful but you don't want anyone to know! And you're covered in dried blood because you've just finished an extremely dangerous mission against your arch nemesis, Grindelwald Jr., where you kicked his butt and his blood splattered all over you but he got in a few blows causing those rips in your shirt! Is that it? Do I win?" he finished happily.

We all stared at him with our jaws dropped to the floor until I broke the silence.

"Yes, Sirius. That's exactly what happened. I can't believe you found me out," I said monotonously.

"I knew it all along," he said smugly while the rest of us, but Peter, rolled our eyes.

"Sirius, I think she was kidding," Remus said.

"You do?" Sirius asked.

"Yup."

"Nahhh, that's what happened I know it is!" Sirius laughed. Everyone, but Peter (again), face palmed themselves.

"I don't get it," Peter squeaked.

"Of course you don't Peter," James said patting him on the back.

"Can you just say the password so I can, oh I don't know, change out of my blood encrusted robes?" I said, annoyed-ly.

"Sure!" Peter chirped.

"NO!" everyone excluding myself screamed. But they were too late, for Peter had already said "Tessera" and the portrait hole opened.

I was about to get up and run into the common room before they had time to stop me, but my stomach lurched as a great surge of pain hit me. My body was preparing for the transformation, which is good and all so I don't end up deforming myself when I change back, but it hurts so damn bad! I keeled over in agony as a groan escaped my lips.

"That was weird," Sirius commented.

"What was weird?" Remus said weakly as he stood up. Since when was he on the floor?

"You and Addison groaned and fell to the ground at the same time," James answered for him.

"That is weird," I said as I picked myself up. I looked up at Remus. He was looking back at me skeptically.

"What were we talking about again?" Sirius said.

"I don't know," James shrugged. "We should go back to our dorm and start planning our next prank."

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said as Peter nodded eagerly. They all sauntered into common room. Well all except Remus that is.

He reached out an arm to help me up much like he had what felt like yesterday. Again, I shrugged it off and tried to lift myself up. That utterly failed. I fell back on my butt almost as soon as it came off the floor. In my defense, my arms (especially the left one) are extremely sore from the much too soon coming transformation and shaky from the trauma of ten days ago. Though being tortured is nothing new to me, I honestly thought Hogwarts would be a place where I could escape it.

Looking up, I saw that Remus still had his hand out. This time I grabbed it and let him pull me up. I bit my tongue to hold back the cry waiting to escape my mouth as he pulled on my tender arm. I looked up at his face again. He was obviously putting a lot of effort into pulling me up. How strange… I am anything but heavy. In fact, the last time I weighed myself, (a month ago in Diagon Alley at Madam Malkin's) I only weighed 68 pounds. That's _way_ underweight for a thirteen year old girl of my height (5'3 if you were curious).

"Addison, we all know what Sirius came up with isn't true. Except Peter and Sirius. They can be slow at times. And you never can tell with James... Scratch that, _I_ know what Sirius came up with isn't true. Would you like to tell me what really happened?" he asked harshly.

"Not particularly," I answered shortly.

"Why not? I won't hold it against you whatever it is," he said. His yellowish eyes were sincere.

"Why not? Because I've known you for two days, not counting the ten I was unconscious."

"You were unconscious for ten days?" he asked.

"That's beside the point."

"I won't force you to tell me but just because you haven't known me long doesn't automatically make me untrustworthy."

"Would you tell your deepest, darkest secret to someone you've known for two days?"

"No b-"

"Exactly," I said sharply, cutting him off.

"Is it really your deepest, darkest secret?" he asked.

"No but it's pretty close up there."

"Well okay then," he said.

I started to walk away from the wall but Remus stopped me and looked curiously in my eyes. "Since when were your eyes yellow?"

"My eyes are yellow?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah they didn't look yellow the last time I saw you."

"Oh… yeah… I'm like... almost a metamorphmagus! But not really so like sometimes my eyes turn different colors randomly but I can't control it," I lied. My eyes were yellow because of the full moon tonight. They usually don't turn yellow until a few hours before though, unless… I looked down at my watch. It was only 8:30 AM. The full moon wasn't for another eight or so hours. That's peculiar…

"Really now," he said.

I only nodded and continued walking into the common room and upstairs without a word, completely ignoring the looks of horror on all the Gryffindor's faces when they saw me.

I opened the door to find Dorcas standing there with her hand raised at door knob level. Her face drained of color at the sight of me. Not surprising really. After all, I did disappear for ten days only to return covered in dried up blood, wearing shredded robes, various incredibly gruesome scabs all over my face, and hair all askew. To be honest, I probably would have done much, much worse if I were in her place so major props to Dorcas!

"Lily, Alice, Marlene," she said tentatively. "You might want to come over here!"

I heard a shuffling of feet behind her and the was door opened wider to show all their faces. Lily looked similar to Dorcas and Alice gasped audibly before breaking into a smile. Marlene on the other hand didn't seem as pleased with my sudden appearance. She screamed and nearly fainted. That's probably how I would have reacted but minus the screaming.

"Addison!" Alice said cheerily. "You're alive!"

"You look awful!" said Lily breathily.

"Thanks Lily, it's nice to see you too," I said.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" she said defensively.

"It's okay, I know I look bad," I said as my balance faltered a bit.

"Why are you all bloodied up?" Alice asked more seriously.

"Oh, that's not important."

Dorcas looked concerned and lifted her hand up to my forehead. "Ouch! Addison! You're really hot!"

"I know, I'm the sexiest," I joked. My temperature was much higher than it should have been because of my... Please take the time to guess what you think caused my very high fever. That's right! Lycanthropy.

"That's not what I meant," she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist." I tried smiling but it didn't work out too well. Another surge of pain hit me, it was definitely worse than the time before, and I fell face first into the wall of people. A coppery flavor hit my mouth. I soon recognized it as blood. I wasn't sure where it came from though… Sometimes when the change is particularly nasty, I hack up blood. Or sometimes when it's really painful, I bite my tongue like there's no tomorrow. At the moment I couldn't feel my throat or my tongue… That's not a good sign… Oh lycanthropy, how I loathe thee.

Someone pulled me up and laid me down on a bed. I'm not sure who did it or whose bed I was in, but I was very thankful and a bed was definitely an improvement. The pain slowly passed and though I wasn't pain free, (I highly doubted I ever would be) I felt much better. Not good still, but better than horrible. All the pain I had been stubbornly ignoring from my lesson with the Slytherins came back though. So as a result, I felt just as shitty, if not worse than I did before the pain slightly dissipated.

My eyelids felt like they had been weighed down since the last time I had opened them which hopefully wasn't too long ago. I had to pry them open without the use of my hands. It's actually much harder than it sounds.

I looked up to see the faces of Lily, Dorcas, Alice, and Marlene even more pale than when I first entered. I may have been seeing things but I could've sworn Marlene was green.

"Addison, are you okay?" Dorcas asked cautiously.

"Y- …No," I said. I was going to lie but I didn't really think they'd believe me.

"Would you like to explain what just happened?" asked Lily.

"…No."

"How about where you've been?" Alice tried.

"…No…"

"Are you going to answer any question we ask you?" Lily questioned.

"Depends on the question."

"Okay then… Should we take you to the hospital wing? I'm not really sure what to do in this type of situation…" Alice said.

My body all but screamed YES! but my brain knew better. I suppose it was a good thing after all that I didn't wake up in the hospital wing this morning. If I had, I'm sure whoever tended to me would have recognized my scars and found out what I was. If that happened I'd be expelled for sure. And if I were expelled, I'd have to go home and I can guarantee one Odessa Blaid (otherwise known as 'mum') would not be happy. And when mum's not happy, she makes sure I'm not either, usually by means of hiring goons to torture me while she stands in the corner and pick at her nails while pretending she doesn't see anything.

Although she's more beautiful than I'll ever be, I am _so_ grateful that I look more like my father than her so that every time I look in the mirror I don't have to be reminded of her existence. Of course I haven't seen my dad since I was a toddler, but I don't look much like mum so there's a pretty good chance that I look like my dad by default. But now that I've gone off on a mum hating tyrant, I believe now would be a good time for the whole point of it. Going to the hospital wing in my current state is not to be.

Although, I suppose a pepper up potion couldn't hurt. Of course I've never taken any potion that could possibly help with pain because mum wouldn't allow me too. It sounds nice though…

"No… You don't have to take me to the hospital wing," I said weakly. "But a pepper up potion would be appreciated."

"Okay I have some in the bathroom… Are you sure that's all you want?" Alice asked motherly. I wish I had a mum who was like her… But unless mum drops dead sometime soon, there's another wish I can add to the list of wishes I have that'll never come true*.

"Yeah… we should probably hurry up so we're not late for class," I said sitting up slowly to look at my watch. It was 9:47.

Marlene scoffed. "Since when did you start caring about getting to class on time? If I do recall, you disappeared for ten days."

I was surprised by her sudden outburst. She had seemed pretty neutral, but freaked out none the less, (None the less? Nonetheless? I don't know.) the entire conversation.

Meanwhile, Alice quietly snuck from the room to the bathroom to get the potion.

"I'm surprised Addison," Marlene continued. "After freaking out your _roommates_ by disappearing, and then returning over a week later covered in blood without offering so much as an explanation, the thing you would be _most_ worried about is getting to class on time?"

I sat on the bed silently fuming. Without saying a word, I swung my legs off the bed and grabbed some clean robes from my trunk, once again, fueled by anger.

Alice left the bathroom and quietly offered me the potion. You could say the room was tense but that would be another understatement. I took the potion and sent an piercing glare at Marlene. Under normal circumstances, I probably wouldn't have done so, but these aren't exactly normal circumstances.

Slamming the door of the bathroom, I stripped of my clothes and hopped in the shower, an idea of how today was going to go already forming in my head. First I would get in trouble with whoever's class I had first for missing so much class, and then I would make a fool of myself by failing miserably at the magic we were supposed to be doing. The rest of the classes would follow suit. At lunch, I would over eat and then it would all end up in the toilet because of the stupid change and my overly sensitive stomach. I would skip dinner because there's no point of eating what won't stay down and I would also be a werewolf by that time.

Yet another surge of pain hit me and one thing passed through my mind as the back of my head made contact with the wall: tonight's full moon was not going to be fun.

_*Wishes That Will Never Come True_

_1. I wish someone would create a cure for lycanthropy._

_2. I wish mum will finally see how much she's hurting me and stop using medieval methods of disiplining me when I haven't done anything wrong._

_3. I wish mum never sold my humanity to werewolves._

_4. I wish dad will someday come and rescue me from my horrible mother._

_5. I wish someday I could fall in love._

_6. I wish I didn't have to codemn myself to myself._

_7. I wish mum would drop dead and someone nice like Alice would adopt me._

**A/N: TRANSFORMATION NEXT CHAPTER! I'm really looking forward to it if you haven't noticed. **

**Just to let you know, flames are indeed welcome. Feel free to flame as much as your little heart desires. Oh, and I finally named Addison's mom!**

**Poem! Very bad one of course because this **_**is**_** me we're talking about!**

**Yesterday I ate some nachos.**

**They tasted good.**

**Afterwards I saw a guy wearing a cool poncho.**

**I was very jealous of it.**

**I guess this one isn't as bad as some of the other poems I've written… you don't want to see those… And to those who have the ability to write decent poetry, I respect you very much! By all means, send me some! I would love to read it! But make sure it isn't a million pages long first. Though I am open to reading poetry, it still frustrates me, especially in large quantities. Always has, always will.**

**Review if you're a better poet than me! That should be everyone because we all know I'm the worst poet ever!**


	5. The Full Moon

**Super special thank you to ilovebrownies, Remylisse Forever, HopeLoveandFaith, and ZeLuNatic22 for adding this story to favorites, BookwormSars and ZeLuNatic22 for adding this story to alerts, and Remylisse Forever for reviewing! I mean this in the most non creepy way; I love you.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is congruent to Jackie? No, no it is not. Therefore, I do not own anything but Addison and whatever else comes out of brain at any point during this story. The brilliant J.K. Rowling owns everything else.**

**The Full Moon**

I looked out the window of my dorm at the forest below. The sky was blended into a gorgeous orangey-peach color. I really wished I could stay and look at it. The clouds were lined with gold and the sun was flirting with the horizon. I'd never seen a more beautiful sunset. I could only remember _really seeing_ two though, this being the second. It was by far more beautiful than the one I saw on the Hogwarts Express. There was just something about the way the great orange orb of a sun was delicately balancing on the lush green mountains and how the clouds looked as though they were painted.

But of course, I had somewhere to be so I couldn't stay to watch the sun sink for much longer.

My dormitory was empty, aside from myself. I told my roomies I would meet them down at dinner in a half hour or so. They reluctantly agreed. I don't doubt their reasoning for being reluctant in doing so. After all, I did get knocked unconscious for ten days and not tell them anything about what happened, not even that it happened, so I could see why they wouldn't want to leave me alone. They were curious no doubt. I couldn't tell them anything though, even if I wanted their pity or I could have friends at all, but I felt bad for having to stand them up now all the same. They would probably never trust me again… Of course if I _were_ to meet them down there, I dare say they wouldn't be very happy to find a hungry wolf instead. So it was for their own good that I stood them up and they didn't trust me no matter how much of a loner I would become because of it.

I sighed as I began putting away the mounds of homework I had accumulated throughout the course of the day. As it turns out, my idea of how the day would go was pretty accurate although I left out some arguably important details. The first of which was the annoying pain that refused to seize, light headed feeling, and extremely sore everything. The second of which was the make up work my teachers assigned me to do by the next class meeting. They also took away lots of house points from me, at least ten per class (and those were the generous ones), and I hadn't even seen all my teachers yet. Though the pain was steadily getting worse and Gryffindors were angry at me for losing them points, the Slytherins were by far the worst of it all. They would constantly taunt me. Everywhere I turned, there was a Slytherin laughing at me, or calling me names, or insulting me. Pain was manageable. Emotions, (for me at least) not so much. By lunch time, I was so frustrated that I calmly locked myself in a bathroom and screamed. I may have also kicked the toilet multiple times, and called everyone and everything terrible profanities that old folk would say should never come out of a lady's mouth… I hope no one heard… But all in all, I'd say this day could have been a lot worse.

I took off my cloak and everything else that isn't necessary for walking to the forest (which included my wand, watch, and other various articles of clothing) and placed them in the trunk with my incomplete homework. I looked out the window one last time and with a heavy heart and no enthusiasm, I stood up. Fire seared down my legs as I put weight on them but this was nothing new. It _had_ been a bother this morning but after walking all around Hogwarts all day, it was nothing.

Down the stairs I went and out the common room door. The common room was gratefully empty. I assumed everyone was already at dinner. I was about to go down one of the numerous staircases in Hogwarts, (James and Sirius swore there was 142 in transfiguration but I don't know whether to believe them or not.) when for about the fiftieth time today, white hot pain coursed through my veins. My knees gave out and before I knew what was happening, I was falling head first down the stairs.

My back slapped the cold stone floor at the bottom of the too long staircase and I groaned all too audibly.

"Why is it that whenever I run into you, you're on the ground?" asked the familiar, yet slightly strained, voice of Remus.

"I'm very prone to accidents," I replied weakly.

"I've noticed," he grimaced although it looked like he was trying to smirk. He held out his hand for me too take, and I grabbed it readily. The muscles in his face contorted as he pulled me up and I'm sure mine did too. In fact, I had to bite my the insides of my lips to keep myself from squeaking or making another worse sound.

"So… Why are you here Remus? I would've thought you'd be in the Great Hall by now," I said as we began the long descent downstairs, preferably without falling.

"I could say the same of you," he replied shortly.

"That's true…"

"So… Where are you headed too? The Great Hall I presume?" he asked.

If I said yes, he'd wonder why I wasn't there but if I said no he'd wonder where I was going instead. And wondering almost always leads to concluding, especially if a smart boy like Remus is involved.

"…Ummmm… no…"

"Oh? Where then?" he asked with a tired-looking sideways glance at me.

"Nowhere in particular… What about you?" I asked to change the subject away from me.

"…Nowhere…" he answered faintly.

"Maybe I'll see you there?" I joked, though I dearly hoped I wouldn't.

"Lets hope not…" he said lowly. I lazily raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't like you're company," he added quickly, "but you wouldn't like to go where I'm going."

"Well you wouldn't like to be where I'm going either so lets leave it at that."

For a while we walked in silence. Call it premonition, but I just had this feeling that Remus was going to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. I was too, but I had a good reason for it! I didn't want to say anything about it but I couldn't let Remus walk into a death trap. I don't know where my mind goes during a change, but it's certainly not in my head, and I hate to even imagine what goes on in the wolf's mind during a transformation. So to save Remus from being my next meal, I had to say something.

We got to the bottom of the last staircase and I slowed considerably. Either Remus saw me or he had similar intentions because he slowed down as well.

"Stay out of the forest tonight," we both said simultaneously then proceeded to point confusedly at each other and then angrily.

"Remus, I know what you're trying, but I can't let you. There's probably a reason that this forest is forbidden," I warned trying not to be too blatant.

"I think I would know the reason a bit better than you having been to this school for longer than you and I'm going to have to ask you not to go to the forest Addison," he snapped. His tone was dangerous.

"I have some … business to attend to in the forest very soon. I need to go and you need to not go."

"Ah, but I also need to go to the forest!" he said.

I felt my temperature heighten from extremely high to holy-crap-this-is-so-ridiculously-hot!-how-can-I-still-be-alive? high and I knew I had to hurry. Reluctantly, I said, "Fine, but if anything happens, it's your fault."

"Likewise."

"But then it would be both of our faults wouldn't it? That completely defeats the purpose of throwing the blame!" I complained.

"But technically we shouldn't even be going to the forest so we would both get in trouble anyway in the case of getting caught."

Without saying anything back to Remus, I hurriedly (as hurriedly as a person who can't feel anything in their body because it's been effectively torturing itself all day can be) bustled through the great oak front doors of Hogwarts and onto the grounds. It wasn't until I was about fifty feet from the door that I realized Remus was still next to me.

"Uhh… I'm just going to go that way," I said pointing to the left of a tiny hut with smoke puffing out of its chimney just at the outskirts of the forest.

"Okay…" Remus said pointing far to the right of where I was pointing. We quietly parted ways.

The sun was now hanging on to the horizon and the sky was a dramatic violet color. I quickened my pace. Looking to the right where Remus had said he was going, I realized he was gone. I hoped he actually was. So turning back to the forest in front of me, I sped up once again, making sure no one saw where I was going.

**-X-**

Beneath me, a twig cracked. I was standing just on the outskirt of the forest staring back at the magnificent castle. How I longed to be in there eating dinner without having to hide anything, but no. Instead I was waiting out in the cold to become one of my own worst nightmares.

I kicked a rock by my feet sadly. The sky had turned from violet to a deep azure blue and the stars twinkled brightly. A long time ago, I think someone told me the full moon was beautiful. But I can never be sure if someone actually told me that or I was just hallucinating or something though because my memories are so hazy, if they're even there. But regardless of whether someone told me or not, I never really believed it. How could something so allegedly beautiful make me such a hideous monster? Sure, I've seen pictures, but it never looked like anything special. Although tonight, I could see how one would think it.

My blood began boiling in my veins and I knew the moon was rising. Ignoring the protests of my entire body, I rsprinted from where I was standing as fast as I could, as deep into the forest as I could get, but I had to stop when my skin began bubbling and the pain of a million knives piercing from the inside out engulfed me as shaggy grayish brown hair sprouted violently from my pores.

I fell crouching to the ground as my ribcage broke and rebuilt itself to make room for my new, larger lungs that the formation of caused my clothes to be shredded and ripped off. All the bones in my face shattered and rearranged themselves into a longer wolf face. My spine, arms, and legs all snapped and elongated. Somewhere along the way my screams turned into howls but I can never be sure where. For a blissful moment, I was completely pain free and my senses were heightened to extremes. I stared lost at the defined large clawed hands of a familiar stranger, but the clouds from the desolate regions of my mind rolled in and the beast took over as moonlight hit the ground I stood upon.

**-X-**

Consciousness slowly returned to me. There was an insistent pounding sound and a rumbling to go along with it just to the right of me. I wrenched open my eyes to see what it was along with the damage done from last night. What I saw was not exactly pretty.

Firstly, all the cuts, gashes, lacertations, words, whichever term you'd prefer, from the Slytherins had opened up again and were bleeding quite heavily. There was a deep gash in my stomach and scratch marks all up and down my arms and legs. I was grateful for the numbness that had taken over me so that I didn't have to feel anything.

Secondly, a tree was trying to kill me. Fortunately, I was just outside the range of it so it couldn't hurt me, but that didn't stop me from screaming and rolling away from it. _Un_fortunately, this action caused the numbness to go away and dirt, leaves, twigs and other sediment found on the ground in a forest (not including poop) to stick to my open wounds which in turn caused a violent stinging.

What happened after that was even more unbelievable than being attacked by a tree. A hand reached out of a gap in the trunk and grabbed a knob. The tree immediately stiffened up and stayed still, like normal trees should. Out from the gap walked a person. And I would recognize this particular person anywhere.

"Remus?" I whispered.

His eyes widened when he saw me but he just stared. It was then that I noticed how naked I was.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I was originally going to leave the last part for next chapter and end this chapter with her becoming a werewolf but it came out too short and I also thought it was kinda boring so I added it and it's **_**still**_** short and boring! I'm sorry. This has been an author fail. I promise to make the next chapter longer and less boring! But on the bright side, I wrote and edited this chapter in six days! It's a new record!**

**And no, Remus is **_**not**_** going to rape Addison. What will happen shall be revealed when I get around to writing chapter seis.**

**And now for a terrible poem.**

**Socks are worn on feet**

**As hats are worn on heads.**

**I once saw a man who had no feet.**

**He doesn't get to wear socks. **

**Poor guy.**

… **Never confuse 'L's with 'T's! You'll end up reading really badly and your teacher will have to send you back to kindergarten. That's the best advice I have to offer.**

**Review if you can read properly! And no, it doesn't say 'review if you can read property' because it's impossible to read a personal possession unless it has words on it. **


	6. NotSoMarvelous Misadventures

**Thank you to Nizuna Fujieda, Hues of the Rainbow (formerly known as Remylisse Forever), HOA718, harrypotter554, Pein's Kid, Merry Wanderer of the Night (twice!:D), , Malfoy-M, Black Rose Weasley, Nininino, XxMixedXxLoverXx, and MagicIsntAlwaysMight for reviewing, HOA718, harrypotter554, Jovie Black, Merry Wanderer of the Night, , Nininino, and MagicIsntAlwaysMight for adding this story to their favorites, harypotter554, Merry Wanderer of the Night, obsession-iz-a-good-thing, Malfoy-M, Black Rose Weasley, Nininino, and MagicIsntAlwaysMight for adding this story to alerts, and Nininino for adding me to their author alerts and favorite authors! You allwin my eternal gratitude!**

**Disclaimer: Jackie no es J.K. Rowling. And that is the extent of my Spanish. All I own is Addison and whatever else I come up with. Everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

**Okay so the day I posted chapter five was 11/11/11 and on that day I got 111 hits. I'm sorry I just thought that was a major coincidence.**

**Not-so-Marvelous Misadventures**

"Did I do this to you?" he whispered. His face was void of all emotion but his eyes betrayed his fear. "I'm so sorry Addison."

"Sorry? For what?" I said whilst covering up my private areas.

"Uh, nothing! C'mon, lets go to the hospital wing," he said kneeling down to me.

"The hospital wing? I can't go there!"

"What do you mean you can't go there? You're bleeding like there's no tomorrow!"

"So?"

"So I'm taking you, along with myself, to the hospital wing!" he said stubbornly.

I knew he wasn't going to not let me by this point. Sighing, I mumbled the 'fine' of a person who isn't really fine with anything but can't argue anymore without blowing their worst secret even though it'll probably get blown once they get to the hospital wing and the person taking care of them sees their scars and tells the headmaster what they are thus resulting in said person being expelled from the only school they've ever attended because of something that was forced upon them two years ago by their bitch of a mother who now hates them because of what _she_ did to them, or is that just me?

Looking back on what he said, I wondered why he said 'along with myself' but then I looked at him. Not the way I had before, my eyes hadn't really focused. There was long streaks of red seeping through his wrinkly white shirt and his arms were covered in jagged cuts. I was fine with seeing my own blood, having done so for as long as I can clearly remember, (two whole years) but seeing someone else's blood was a completely different story.

He came closer to me and placed his hands on my waist but before his skin touched mine I heard a polite, "May I?"

Feeling faint I feebly nodded. But then my brain started working again. It was too late though for I was already in Remus' arms.

"Remus! Put me down right now!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he said while gently laying me back on the ground. "I thought you said it was okay!"

"You are in no condition to be carrying me!"

"You're in no condition to be carrying yourself!"

"I'll manage!"

"No, you and I both know that as soon as you stand up you'll fall right back down."

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't! I'll prove you wrong Remus! You just watch!"

I stood up slowly, wincing with the sharp pain that movement caused. It was much harder to hide myself, lift myself off the ground, keep my insides from falling out, and balance with only two arms than I originally thought it would be and I wished I had about four more.

"See! I told you!" I declared joyously. However I spoke too soon for almost as soon as I said this, I found myself back on the ground, the dirt once again stinging my open wounds.

"How did I not see this coming?" I cried.

"There, there Addison," Remus said as he picked me back up. "You -er wouldn't happen to have any clothes, would you?" he asked nervously.

"Well I did, but I don't know what happened to them…"

"Ummm okay then. Should I ask why?"

"No."

"I see… You can wear my cloak then, I guess," he said. "I'm going to have to put you down though."

"I'm not stopping you."

He carefully lowered me to the forest floor and pulled his cloak from the bag he had slung over his shoulder.

"Here."

"Thanks," I murmured. Remus held out a hand for me and I took it once I covered up myself with the cloak. He pulled me up into a sitting position and I hissed as blood gushed out of the cuts in my stomach area. I put on the cloak and he picked me back up.

The bright yellow sun barely peeked over the horizon and painted the sky a faint baby blue. The day was crisp and fresh. If only I felt like that too… I watched the sky bounce above me to the ever slowing rhythm of Remus' footsteps. I could hear him breathing, though not too clearly. But even his breath, at about the same ratio of his slowing walk, sped up and increased in volume. By the time we were fifty or so yards from the castle he was panting heavily and his pace was equivalent to that of a snails.

"Addison," Remus wheezed. "I can't do this anymore. I can't-" he was cut off by his face hitting the ground. For the first time, ever, it wasn't me who fell and I had to repress the sudden urge to make fun of him. Unfortunately though, Remus fell on top of me and it was quite painful to have such pressure put on my open skin.

"Remus?" I asked. He didn't respond.

"Remus?" I asked again, more concerned. Still nothing. "Bollocks."

I pulled myself out from under him, hissing as I did so. I bit back tears as I picked him up using the little strength I had (which included my quickly declining werewolf strength). He was a lot heavier than I expected him to be, but then again I _did_ only weigh 68 pounds and bleed out at least half of that weight over the course of the last half hour.

Life would be so much better if I weren't a monster… For everyone. For one, Remus wouldn't even be in this situation. Two, my roommates would hate me slightly less and wouldn't have to deal with my sudden and unexplained differences. Three, the professors wouldn't have to stress over my condition when it would eventually be found out (I knew it was inevitable). Four, my mother wouldn't have had to spend her precious money on goons to beat me. At least I think she pays them… And five, all the parents wouldn't have to waste their time pulling their kids out of school because of me. Don't even get me started on how my life would be better.

I continued the short journey to the castle with Remus in my arms very slowly, having to pause every now and then to make sure my legs were still attached to me and my internal organs weren't on the floor, but I eventually made it up to the great wooden doors. I set him down on the ground as carefully as I could and wrenched open one of the heavy doors. My entire body burned from the strain but I knew I had to keep going for Remus' sake so I picked him back up and carried him through to the hallway.

I figured it was still to early for anyone to be awake so I walked without worry of being found. I had no idea where the hospital wing was though. Figures. The person who knows their way around the school _would_ pass out.

I stumbled around the castle looking in classrooms or other doors I found hoping that they would magically turn into a hospital but they never did. I thought this was a magic castle too! Apparently not magic enough.

Fiery red hair caught my eye from the end of the corridor. That could only mean one thing, well actually it could mean a lot of different things but it probably only meant one; Lily. Without thinking I started walking toward her. Lily probably knew where the hospital wing was. She turned around from where she was standing with Alice whom had gone unnoticed by myself.

"Oh Merlin!" Alice cried when she saw us. Lily stood unwavering as the short brunette shot past her.

"Alice," I panted. "Help."

"Yes, yes. We need to get you to the hospital wing. Lily, can you get Addison? I'll get Remus."

"Sure," Lily replied curtly.

It was obvious to me now that she was angry. Not like how she is with James, the, 'I secretly like you constantly asking me out but I'll never admit it so I'm going to yell really loud' but a quieter, much more sinister anger.

Alice took Remus from my grasp and as soon as his weight was lifted I immediately felt light headed. I suppose the will to get him to safety was what kept me from fainting this long and now that I knew he was going to be saved I no longer had the will. Lily unenthusiastically picked me up and the rest of the journey to the hospital wing went unknown by me as the tempting darkness of sleep overtook my consciousness.

**-X-**

The world became aware to me again and I found myself in a bed in yet another unfamiliar room. This room was much brighter than the last. The tall stone walls were lined with windows from which clear sunshine shone in. At the end of my bed my roommates stood in a huddle having what looked like a serious conversation. I closed my eyes quickly to stunt the risk of being seen awake.

"I just can't believe her!" Marlene whispered harshly. "She's a lying sack of beans, that's what she is!"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that Marlene," Alice said calmly. "But there's definitely something she's hiding."

"Yeah she's hiding something alright," Marlene huffed. "Do you not remember what she has done to us? All the time we spent looking for her? Then she comes back and doesn't even bother to tell us where the hell she went only to blow us off the next chance she got. Addison Blaid is a no good, dirty, rotten, liar!"

"Marlene, how can she lie about something she never said in the first place?" Dorcas whispered.

"Dorcas, if she didn't have to lie she would have told us what happened in the first place," Lily said with that same quiet intensity.

"I still think there's more to the story," Alice said.

"Alice is right. We shouldn't go assuming until we've heard the truth straight from the mouth," Dorcas agreed.

"But she won't tell us anything anyway!"

"Why can't we just give her one more chance Marlene. She might come clean! You never know…" Alice said.

"Fine. One more chance but that's it," Marlene said, clearly unsatisfied with the outcome.

"Girls, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," said a louder unfamiliar voice. "But don't worry, I'll send for you if she wakes up."

"Yes Madam," Lily answered shortly. "C'mon."

I heard a shuffling of footsteps and then a door closing at the other side of the room. I opened my eyes cautiously. A woman wearing baby blue robes and a white apron was fumbling with a potion at the table next to my bed with her back turned to me. She turned around with potion in hand and looked at me.

"Awake already! Here," she said handing me the potion. It was a dark red color and the steam floating off of it had a foul odor.

"Drink it why don't you?" she asked. It tasted as pungent as it smelled. "Good."

"Aren't you going to tell my roommates to come back?" I mumbled dejectedly. I really didn't want to see them right now. I was angry at Marlene for thinking I would abandon them without reason and at Lily for agreeing with her. At the same time though I was touched that Alice and Dorcas would defend me even though I've been such a lousy person. But the voice in the back of my head kept whispering that this was a good thing and now I'd be less likely to hurt them.

"Not just yet. I have some questions for you," the woman said.

"Okay," I sighed.

She flourished her wand quickly and looked intently at me. I looked back at her expecting and slightly confused as to why she randomly waved her wand.

"Silencing charm. For privacy," she explained. I nodded.

"What happened?" she asked a moment later.

"I…I uh…" I paused briefly to think of a lie. "I was m-mauled by a… centaur… in- in the Forbidden Forest…"

"Uhuh." She obviously didn't buy it. "And why were you in the Forbidden Forest?"

"I uh w-wanted to go exploring," I lied.

"All alone?"

"No one wanted to come with me," I lied again.

"Okay then. When were you bitten?" she asked. My eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"When were you bitten by a werewolf?" she asked again. "Oh you didn't think I knew did you?"

"I had a feeling you did but I hoped you didn't," I said sadly. I was going to get expelled for sure now.

"Well?"

"It was two years ago. Right before I should have started first year."

"Does the headmaster know?"

"No. I'm going to be expelled aren't I," I said solemnly. Tears began to blur my vision.

"That's up to Professor Dumbledore. You pulled a very dangerous stunt coming here without telling anyone what you are."

"I only wanted a chance to be happy," I sobbed.

The woman smiled a sad smile. "The headmaster is very reasonable. I'm sure he'll work something out with you."

I sniffled and wiped my face. "Really?"

"Really," she assured me. "Now lets take a look at your wounds."

I had completely forgotten about those. Actually, I felt almost _good_ for another full moon day. Of course there was the usual pains but none of the extra I normally had. I pulled up the long sleeve of my right arm and I swear my eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Other than a scar on my wrist, my arm was free of all its previous scars but for a faint outline.

The woman laughed. "Werewolf bites are strange things. If they're from another werewolf they will heal but they'll never fade and if they're from yourself they'll both heal and fade for the most part. It has to do with how the different venoms react with the skin but anyway, when I was healing you I couldn't help but notice how many times you've been bitten and some of your scars are definitely not from becoming a werewolf. I know it's probably personal but-"

"I haven't had the best life," I said darkly.

"I'm sorry… Can I take a look at your chest? You were pretty beat up."

"Yeah. I'm prone to injuries…" I said and began unbuttoning my top. From my chest to my lower body was covered in bandages. The woman unwrapped me and exposed my skin. The skin there wasn't nearly as pretty as my arm was. My ribs were clearly defined against my pale composure (which made every imperfection stand out that much more) and the place where Bellatrix shot Snape's curse at me was commemorated by a series of dark, long scars. My lower belly looked completely warped from the gash I received last night.

"Good they stayed closed," she said. "I wasn't able to heal you very well here. I'm afraid you'll have these long slashes forever but your stomach should fade with time."

"That's alright. Scars are nothing new," I said. The woman waved her wand again and fresh bandages started wrapping themselves around me. "What happened to Remus? He's okay isn't he?"

"Yes, he's fine," she said but she wouldn't look at me.

"Why was he inside a tree that was trying to kill me?"

"That's Mr. Lupin's business and I am not at liberty to tell you," she said sharply.

"But he thought what happened to me was his fault!"

"Was it?"

"No, but-"

"I don't want to hear any more! If Mr. Lupin wants to tell you, _he_ _will!_" she said in a very 'end of discussion' tone.

I sighed. I was going to have to find this Mr. Lupin and ask him some questions.

"You need to eat something. It's not healthy to be this skinny. I'll let you leave as long as you promise to take it easy for the rest of the day."

"But there's another full moon tonight."

"I know. You should talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible about that and come back here in the morning, well, depending on what he says."

"But what do I tell him? I mean- I can't just waltz on up to him and say 'Hey guess what? I'm a werewolf!' Society just isn't that accepting. Or at least the people I know aren't…"

"I think you'll find that Professor Dumbledore isn't like most of society," she smiled as she began cleaning up the bedside table.

"So you think he'll just let me go on with my life?"

"Possibly. The headmaster is quite unpredictable."

"I really don't see that happening… Do I have to talk to him today?"

"As soon as you can. And may I ask you another personal question?"

"I guess…"

"Why _are_ you so skinny?"

"Like I said, I haven't had the best life."

At home, mum would give me three slices of stale bread every week; if I was lucky. More often then not she would forget to feed me or not feed me at all out of spite. I was lucky there was a crack in the wall that water leaked out of every once in a while or I would've died of dehydration a long time ago. I'm surprised I haven't died of starvation for that matter.

"You may go now. You're all bandaged up. It should be lunch time."

"Thanks," I said sliding out of the bed. I stopped myself and turned back to her. "Can I ask _you_ something?"

"Of course!"

"Who _are_ you?"

"Oops! I forgot to introduce myself! I guess I'm just so used to everyone knowing who I am… I'm Madam Pomfrey."

"Nice to meet you! And thanks for fixing me up. You're the first healer that's ever tended to me."

"Really? You should have seen one long ago. Especially with your condition."

"But I didn't. And also, thanks for handling this 'situation' so nicely. I know it's hard not to express your feelings of disgust when you meet someone like me…"

"Feelings of disgust? No, no I got over those a long time ago."

"How?"

"I've had to deal with werewolves a lot."

"Why?"

"Oh, mostly during healers training. I was an apprentice at St. Mungo's for some time. Every once in a while someone would get bitten and of course they would rather send an unqualified rookie to deal with it than themselves."

"Oh."

"Go eat something. That's an order not a request," she added sternly.

"Yes Ma'am," I said.

I walked away buttoning up the soft cotton shirt that I don't remember putting on, much less having in the first place. I have this nasty habit of paying the most attention to the least important task, in this case buttoning up my shirt and contemplating its origin, instead of the most important task, walking. As the klutz I am, it's very important to pay attention to anything even remotely involving my feet because I am more than likely to screw it up.

Instead of tripping on the ground and getting up without anyone other than myself being involved, I went violently off course with my inability to walk in a straight line and tripped over a bed. This wouldn't have been a problem if someone hadn't been _in_ the bed. And this particular someone was, you guessed it, Remus.

"Oh… Hey-a Remus… Isn't it funny how sometimes we just _run_ in to people? No? Yeah… Not funny… Sorry about that…. I'm just going to, you know, stand up. I feel great right now! Sorry, slipped out. Now I'm blabbering. I don't have very good conversation skills. We'll I'll just see you around," I said as I stood up and walked carefully away from his bed and into the middle of the room. Remus just looked really confused. I then remembered I wanted to ask him about this morning so I turned back towards him.

I opened my mouth to say something but a pang of fire came upon me and I crumpled to the floor. It pulsed through my veins like magma in a volcano, waiting to erupt.

"Don't feel great anymore," I groaned. I honestly couldn't wait for the full moon to be over. But after tonight there would only be one more day. Three days of hell and I was free to hopefully not be tormented by Slytherins, but I knew that was too good to be true, and learn magic, hopefully without too many explosions.

In the background I heard the door open and close followed by a noisy group of boys coming toward me. I would've gotten up, but they say never to tickle a sleeping dragon.

"Oi Addison," Sirius yelled. "You do realize your laying in the fetal position in the middle of the hospital wing, don't you?"

"Really? I had no idea," I said sarcastically.

"Oh Addison. What are we going to do with you?" Sirius tsked.

"Well-"

"Don't even get started James!" I snapped.

"Guys, why don't you ask her _why_ she's laying in the fetal position in the middle of the hospital wing?" Remus asked weakly. I almost forgot he was there… I glared evilly up at him though he probably couldn't see it because of the height difference between the floor and his bed. _I_ couldn't even see him. For all I knew I could be glaring at a pillow. But anyway, good intentions or not, Remus whatever-his-middle-name-is Lupin was going to be the reason I blew my secret to the school and got expelled with his smart questions. I was perfectly content with the stupid yet slightly unnerving questions of his friends.

"Remy! There you are! Even sick in bed you're smart!" Sirius exclaimed.

Sick? I may have to remember that as an excuse… But Remus sick? I don't think he was being treated inside a murderous tree. Maybe he got sick after? I don't know. I was definitely going to have to remember to ask him some questions sometime soon. But I, unlike him, would the courtesy to ask them away from his friends and my roommates.

"Addison," Peter began. "why are you laying in the fetal-"

"I heard the question!" I snapped again. Peter looked hurt. I really should work on my people skills…

"Well?" they asked simultaneously.

"Tripped," I lied quickly.

"Well that's not hard to believe but in the fetal position?" James said.

"Hit my knee," I lied again and looked up at them. They didn't look convinced. "Really hard," I added.

"Oh that makes perfect sense especially since your clutching your shin," James said triumphantly.

I looked down at my arms and sure enough he was right. Shoot. I was caught. Well, when in doubt, play ignorant. Really, really ignorant.

"But that is my knee," I said dumbly.

"No Addison, that's your shin," James smirked.

"No, that's my knee. This is my shin," I said pointing to my knee. I was definitely getting haunted by this.

"Who taught you basic anatomy?" James laughed.

"Anatomy?" I asked. This time I was genuinely confused.

"It's… Remus explain it!"

Remus sighed. "It's the branch of science concerning the bodily structure of an organism and it's parts."

"Can you dumb it down please?" I asked.

"Of course. It's what and where your body parts are."

"Oh…"

"You have your anatomy a bit backwards," Sirius said. "You see this is your knee," he poked my knee. "and that's your shin," he poked my shin.

"Oh! I get it! Learn something knew everyday. Well I'll see you around I guess," I said getting up and rushing away from them towards the exit now that the volcano and/or dragon had calmed down enough for me to walk properly.

I left the room of confused boys and walked briskly in some random direction that I hoped the common room would be in. I was wrong. So very wrong. How I managed to end up in the basement instead of Gryffindor tower escapes me though. There was a pile of barrels next to the wall and lots of portraits as like the rest of the castle. One in particular of a fruit basket caught my attention because of it's lack of movement …and talking. I thought it was strange for there to be a muggle painting in this magical castle but my thoughts were interrupted by an onslaught of noise where there was none before.

I turned on my heel towards the barrels. There, unbeknownst to my presence stood a group of boys that I was sure I had seen somewhere, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Hey look! It's Addison!" said a boy with curly brown hair. That's it! Myron the Hufflepuff from music! The group around him must also be in music! That's why they look so familiar! "We all thought you died! Well actually there was a rumor that you-"

"I heard the rumor!" I yelled and crossed my arms. I didn't want to be reminded of my terrible magic skills. Although now that I think about it, exploding myself and getting sent to St. Mungo's does sound like something I would do… They all looked at me expectantly. "And it's not true!"

"Well what really happened?" asked a boy with long blonde hair.

"It's not important," I said half heartedly.

"Not important? You were the talk of Hogwarts for like, an hour! That may not seem like much, but that's major time for Hogwarts. We're a gossipy school," Myron said.

"Yeah and you made beat the record for the longest complete disappearance without dying. You can't deny the importance of that," said a boy with thick dark locks.

"I guess that's kinda true…"

"So where did you disappear to?" asked a red haired boy with an excited look in his eye.

"Well I haven't even told my roommates…"

"That's okay, you don't have to tell us," Myron smiled.

I relaxed. "Thanks. Hey Myron, can I ask you your opinion on something?"

"Ask away!"

"In private?"

"Ooh, fancy. Sure."

I led him down the hall some way, keeping a watchful eye on his friends to make sure they weren't following, until I thought we were out of earshot.

"So, what did you want to ask? Is it about the songs that were due Monday?"

"The songs were due Monday? I suppose I should start on mine… But no, that's not what I wanted to ask."

"I'm not going to stand around guessing!"

"Well this is all theoretical of course, but say you had a really big secret that you couldn't keep hidden for a long time because of… circumstances, but if you told anyone you would get into a lot of trouble. Would you tell?"

"Depends on the secret," he shrugged. "Why, is it about your little adventure that no one but you seems to know what really happened?"

"No completely different. But this is all theoretical! Remember?"

"Right, theoretical."

"But say you couldn't tell anyone without being expelled but someone might out your secret anyway. Would you tell or let someone else out you?"

"I would tell because then I could at least leave with some dignity. Now you've got me curious as to what this secret is."

"It's theoretical!" I pleaded.

"I'm sure it is. Don't worry about it! If the stakes are as high as you said they are then there's no way Dumbledore won't announce whatever it is to the school." I paled. "Relax! I'm joking! And I thought this was all theoretical?" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Thanks Myron."

"No problem. Now what is it your doing down here in the basement in your pajamas?"

"Well I was going to the Gryffindor common room from the hospital wing but somehow I ended up here instead. Don't ask how. I'm not known for my sense of direction."

"Then there's a reason your not in Hufflepuff."

"Huh?"

"Hufflepuffs are good finders," he beamed proudly.

"If your such a good finder can you tell me how to get to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Well I actually don't know where that is… The common rooms locations are supposed to be secret and exclusive to their own house. Not that anyone pays any attention to that, but I try my best to and I haven't stumbled upon it yet. I can however take you to the Great Hall."

"I don't want to get in the way-" I started.

"Nonsense! My mates and I were just going there anyway!" he smiled and flung an arm around my shoulder.

I visibly tensed. His touch was of kind intent but the feeling of another human touching me without pain accompanying it was so foreign that it brought me back to the excruciatingly unpleasant time during my life. Of course, I've been touched before without being hurt but both of those times I was nearly dead and or unconscious so they don't necessarily count. But no, I was conscious this time and very much so alive so his painless touch brought me back to the one person who's touch hurt the most.

_-Flashback-_

"_Addison," she crooned with her sickly sweet voice. "I've brought someone here to visit you. They're going to help me fix you."_

"_What needs fixing now, Mum?" I sniffled from where I sat on the cold, damp stones,_ _caked with dirt and grime._

"_Same thing as always!" she said, her voice still soaking in fake honey. "The only way to make the monster leave is to beat him out."_

"_But the monster won't go. You don't know the monster like I do-"_

"_And you haven't seen the monster like I have!" she shrieked, all sweetness replaced with steely distaste. "Listen to me child and listen well. Everyone hates filthy mutts like you. They will never like you. Ever. Come here."_

_I hesitated._

"_Dirty half breed! I said come here!" she seethed._

_I shuffled slowly to my feet but didn't approach her, knowing she never liked me to be close her. When I would ask her why she would say it was so I wouldn't get my 'impurities' or sometimes 'dog disease' on her._

"_Stupid mutt. Can't even follow a simple order," she said under her breath as she fumbled with the padlock on the door, her usually perfect, sleek black hair mussed up and sticking out at unflattering angles giving her an insane appearance, and not in a good way._

_I backed as far away as I could once I figured out what she was doing. My back hit the wall and I knew my efforts were useless._

_She flung the door open and angrily stalked over to me, her heels clicking quietly on the cobbled floor and her pale green eyes burning with hatred. Closer she came, radiating fury. I gulped. She grabbed me roughly by the collar of my ragged shirt and slapped me across the face with her bony hand, covered in rings. _

"_See what you've made me do, Addison? SEE! You should _never_ make me have to be near you! Much less _touch_ a dirty monster like you! APOLOGIZE!" she screeched._

"_I-I'm sorry!" I pleaded hastily._

"_Why are you sorry?" she yelled yanking me closer. _

"_I'm sorry I'm a h-hideous monster and can't follow orders!" I cried._

"_Good," she said tersely and shoved me into the wall. _

_I felt my face where she hit me. It stung terribly when I applied pressure. My hand was covered in blood when I took it down. Then it dawned on me. This was the first time I could remember that Mum had ever touched me. I glanced up at her. She was pacing by the door two meters away from me. She exuded anger and sanctimony, clouding her features. It didn't matter how many people she hired to hit me, the fact that she hit me herself was so much worse than anything anyone else could have ever done to me. The fact that she never hit me made it seem like there was some good in her, to not want to hurt her own child. But she took that impression and stomped on it until it died. Why did I have to be such a stupid mutt? Why couldn't I ever please Mum?_

"_RODOLFUS!" she screamed. A very large man with short dark brown hair, equipped with many knives, whips, and a wand, lumbered into the room. His face didn't look a day over eighteen, but he, as did Mum, looked like he enjoyed schadenfreude, watching people suffer. _

"_Do your worst," Mum hissed. "And Addison, if I hear a single sound from you, you _will_ pay. If the neighbor's were ever to find out about you I don't what I would do."_

_As her heels clicked down the hallway on the stone floor outside my cellar, Rodolfus grinned a sinister grin and slapped the handle of his whip against his palm._

_-End Flashback-_

A hand was waved in front of my face.

I immediately backed as far away from its owner as I could get. It didn't work. They were closing in on me. All around, getting closer, closer. Every way I looked there was another body and another set of fists. I breathed harder, my lungs beating against my ribs, my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"Addison."

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

"Addison."

Their eyes prodded my bubble of privacy.

"_Addison!"_

The shout caught me off guard and I jerked up to see the speaker, fully expecting to see Rodolfus with his vast collection of torture devices. I instead saw the concerned face of Myron. I paused.

"You okay?" he said cautiously.

I shook my head 'no' quickly and cast my eyes down.

"You want to talk about it?"

Again I shook my head.

"Okay then. You still want to go to the great hall?"

I nodded and followed them silently.

**A/N: I know I told some of you I would have this chapter up last week. I am very sorry that it's two days late. There was some extreme partying that needed to be done which I didn't take into account. Yep. Extreme partying. I'm talking tickle fights with five year olds, singing Christmas carols really loud, and eating way too many cookies. Gotta love Christmas with the family(: I'm still firmly sticking to my theory that Jesus is actually king of the zombies. He died and came back to life. I don't know about you but that sounds like a zombie to me.**

**I hope you've all had a wonderful holiday season so far! My gift to you is not having to suffer through one of my horrid poems this chapter!**

**If you're happy and you know it write a review!**

**P.S. I edited chapter one! It's not very different but feel free to look at it again!**


	7. Another Moon Gone

**Thank you artemis inexplicable and Jazzie x Jeopardy for adding this story to favorites, brookiecookie1024, Jazzie x Jeopardy, and Ri0tMak3r for adding the story to alerts, and The Parallel Universe, Merry Wanderer of the Night, XxMixedXxLoverXx, and Jazzie x Jeopardy for reviewing, and Jazzie x Jeopardy for adding me to their author alerts and favorite authors! You are all fantastic human beings!**

**Disclaimer: Me owning Harry Potter is as likely as J.K. Rowling **_**not**_** owning Harry Potter. All I own is Addison Blaid and whatever other brain babies I bore. Everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. **

**Another Moon Gone**

After Myron and friends led me to the Great Hall, (it was an awkward and quiet journey) I grabbed an apple from the table (only because Madam Pomfrey told me I needed to eat something) and followed a group of second years up to Gryffindor Tower (I didn't trust that the first years knew their way around quite yet. It was mostly because I'm older than them and still don't know the way around.).

The common room was empty for the most part. I expected as much. It was still lunch time after all. I took a bite out of my apple. It was crisp and juicy and delicious. I hoped my stomach would think so too. It never seems to agree with me on the full moon days, but Madam Pomfrey said I needed to eat and she's a professional which is a better status then I'll ever achieve so I pushed my worries to the back of my head.

I hurried up the stairs paying extra close attention so I wouldn't fall and cause some sort of catastrophe that lands me back in the hospital wing. I really just wanted to be alone.

Whatever deity that watches over us must really hate me. Wouldn't even grant me that one simple wish. In fact, I don't think that said deity has _ever_ granted one of my wishes. Scratch that, I don't think one of my wishes has been granted, ever, by anyone. I'm really not a needy person! Anyway, my dormitory was full of just the people I wanted to see least. Well maybe not the _least_. I could think of a couple people I didn't want to see more than them but that's aside the point. The point is Marlene, Lily, Alice, and Dorcas were sitting in a circle continuing their discussion.

They all looked straight at me when I flung the door open. Marlene stood up and sauntered on over to me, shaking her hips much more than was necessary to walk properly.

"Addison," she began. "Just the person we were talking about."

"Hi Marlene," I said lamely.

"What the hell!" she screeched.

"Way to be subtle," Dorcas said.

"Whatever got your panties bunched up, I'm sorry," I grumbled and brushed past her to my bed. I flopped down on the cushiony mattress and stared up at the wood panel that acted as the 'roof' of my four poster bed.

"Ugh! Can you believe her?" Marlene scoffed.

"Did you really think she would openly answer to 'what the hell?'" Alice whispered. "We came up with a plan for this moment!"

"Which you didn't follow," Lily added.

"I'm sorry! But the plan didn't go accordingly anyway! We were supposed to go get her from the hospital wing but she just turned up!" Marlene said.

"It doesn't make a difference!" Lily whisper-shouted.

"I couldn't keep my feelings controlled around that scumbag, happy?" Marlene whisper-shouted back.

"I can hear you!"

"No one was talking to you Addison!" Marlene snarled.

I rolled my eyes. "You were talking about me, that's close enough."

"Whatever," she said.

"We're going to try again and Marlene, just don't say anything," Alice said, taking charge of the situation. Marlene scoffed at her and crossed her arms.

"Addison?" Dorcas asked carefully as she and the rest of the group approached my bed.

"Yes Dorcas?"

"How are you?"

I had to think about that. How was I? Well I was depressed that my life had become an endless pit of pain and letdowns, scared that my secret would be revealed, stressed about schoolwork and school in general, nervous that Rodolfus would pop up out of a shadow with his knives and whips (I _still_ had goosebumps from that flashback), annoyed at everyone in the room at the moment (except maybe Alice and Dorcas), and confused. So very confused.

"Could be better," I replied lowly.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"A better question would be what _isn't_ wrong, but I don't want to talk about it."

"You see! She never wants to talk about _anything!" _Marlene yelled.

"MARLENE! I love you, but _please,_ just shut up!" Lily screamed. I sat up with my jaw dropped. Lily defended me?

Alice smiled at me and asked, "Why don't you want to talk about it? I know when I'm feeling distressed talking makes me feel loads better."

"It's a bit personal… "

"Oh we don't mind!" Dorcas said.

"You don't understand. It's personal. My business and mine only."

"What are you hiding!" Lily shrieked. "I can't take not knowing this! I don't even know what I'm trying to learn! It's killing me! Just tell us already!"

"Ignore Lily," Dorcas said calmly. "She's just a nervous wreck when it comes to secrets."

"How about we play a little game?" Alice asked. "I'll tell you my deepest darkest secret, if you tell me yours."

"No! Absolutely not!" I yelled, clearly appalled. "If my deepest darkest secret weren't my deepest darkest secret I would have told you it! You don't see _me_ begging for _your_ secrets! It's none of my business and my secrets are none of yours!"

"It is too our business! You live in the same room as us! You disappeared for ten days straight! I think we deserve an explanation!" Lily yelled, though she was visibly restraining herself from going psycho again.

"You want an explanation? If I could tell you, I would. But I can't. Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason I didn't tell you anything? Think of it this way, if your ignorant, nothing concerning the subject can affect you. …For the most part. I'm doing you a favor is all. No need to thank me." I swung myself off the bed and left the silent room.

When I got down to the common room, I realized I was still wearing the pajamas from the hospital wing. Sighing, I turned to go back up the stairs. I found the door to my room locked. After knocking three times, the door was yanked open by a furious Marlene.

"Why did you come back?"

"I forgot I was still wearing pajamas…"

**-X-**

Freshly clothed but feeling no better, (especially after noticing that the 'squib' scar on my left arm was still there) I entered the common room for the third time in about an hour.

The entire five minutes I spent changing my clothes had been, for lack of a better word, strange. Marlene glared at me the whole time and Alice and Dorcas looked confused and slightly hurt. Lily sat on her bed contemplating what just happened with glazed eyes. The three minutes of the five I spent in the bathroom was odd too. I couldn't hear anything from them and that made me almost uncomfortable. I felt like even the slightest sound I made was too loud. Needless to say, I left as soon as I could.

But that was over and now I had bigger problems to face, most importantly, talking to Professor Dumbledore. I had no idea where to find him though. I looked down at my watch. It was 12:49. That meant I had eleven minutes left of lunch and five or six hours until I would become a blood thirsty monster that should only exist in nightmares. And talking to Dumbledore, if I ever found him, would probably be the last thing I did at Hogwarts. Things definitely weren't looking up.

In all honesty, I was almost relieved that I had no idea where he was, or even where to start looking. If I couldn't locate Professor Dumbledore, I couldn't tell him anything. And if I couldn't tell him anything, I wouldn't be expelled. And the longer I went from expulsion, the better. Mum would not be happy if I had to come home early. But still, Madam Pomfrey knew what I was and if I didn't tell the headmaster myself, she would. And like Myron said, I could at least leave with some dignity if _I_ told him. So with that I made up my mind and set out to find Professor Dumbledore.

After walking around in random directions for eight minutes, I was no nearer to finding him than I was back in the common room. A loud crash followed by laughter from down the corridor distracted me from my efforts and as an amateur sleuth with no aspiring dreams to ever become a detective _ever_, I had to go investigate of course.

I suppose I should have seen the outcome coming. James, Sirius, and Peter were crowded around Severus Snape who seems to have gotten himself trapped under a suit of armor. I couldn't help but suspect the boys around him had something to do with his predicament. I sped up to ask them what happened, (or what they did rather) but by the time I got to the scene, they were gone. I mentally cursed this castles largeness. Also my own daftness for not having the idea to yell for them when they were within hearing range.

"Little help?" Snape murmured from beneath the pile of armor. I was still mad at him.

"What happened?" I asked as I began estimating what giant hunks of metal might weigh. I underestimated by a lot.

"They made me drop my book then next thing I knew I was being crushed," he said.

"That was rude of them!" I said as I pulled on the giant suit. Holding a grudge or not, hurting someone else is never okay in my book. Lifting up the armor would have been easier if all the pieces weren't connected. Or if I trusted myself to levitate it off of him. Or if I knew how to levitate something at all. I also didn't believe there was a person big enough to even wear it. Well maybe that one really big guy at the train station with the beard and the lantern was, but I couldn't picture him in it. Though he's probably _too_ big.

"Yeah," he said sadly.

I finally lifted the suit off of him after much energy exertion and it landed with a hollow clang on the ground right in between the two of us.

"Thanks," he said as he started picking up the parchment and quills that had fallen out of his bag. One of his ink bottles had broken and stained his robes too. I felt kinda bad, but he deserved it.

"No problem," I sighed. Why didn't I scream at him? Stupid Addison. Stupid. Stupid.

"How did you-?" he began.

"Don't ask," I said cutting him off.

"Okay. You haven't told anyone, have you?" he asked. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Nope. My teachers think I'm a trouble maker, my roommates hate me, everyone in the school thinks I exploded myself, and I've lost a ton of points from Gryffindor all because you _had_ to invent that spell, but I haven't told a soul. I hope your happy."

"Lily hates you too?" he said more quietly.

"Yep."

"Oh… Well thank you for, you know, keeping quiet. If I were in your situation I probably would have told someone the first chance I got."

I shrugged.

"Well I better get to class," he said walking away. "Thanks again."

"Wait! Can you tell me where the headmaster's office is?"

"Why? You're not going to tell _now_, are you?" he asked skeptically.

"No, it's completely different."

"It's behind the statue of the gargoyle on the third floor," he said as he ran off down the hall.

The third floor… It would definitely help if I knew where I was now. I turned around and walked down the lantern lit hall until I found a staircase and leaned over the side of it to see what floor I was on. I forgot to hold on to the railing though, and I let out a blood curdling scream as I found myself toppling over.

I flailed my arms about as I fell and for once in my life, something, depending on how you look at it, lucky happened. As I flailed about more, my arm hit another railing a couple floors down and split open, but I grabbed onto the rail and held on. I don't care what you think, a broken arm was much better than being a pancake.

So there I was, holding on for dear life as pain spasmed through my forearm, blood trickled down my sleeve, you know, the usual, and I saw it. The gargoyle statue. It stared me down from where it stood in the corridor, daring me to enter.

I clung helplessly to my lifeline next to some random staircase and some random thought hit me, I have nothing to lose. Why am I holding on?

Something in the back of my mind answered, because there's everything to gain.

Then I decided to do something rash. No one was going to come save me, class was in session by now, so I had to save myself. I started swinging myself. It hurt like hell but I kept at it. Ever so slowly I gained more momentum. And more. And more. And then I desperately hoped no one could see me but I kept swinging anyway. And then, when I was swinging high enough, I let go.

It was a wonderful feeling, like I was free of all restraints. Or that I was simply falling upward only to return to the unforgiving ground. I sure know how to damper my own spirits.

What goes up must come down and there I laid on the stairs. I slowly rose to my feet. Now that I had found where I had to be I didn't want to be there. This could very well be the last few moments I spend in Hogwarts. Why did Madam Pomfrey have to make me tell? WHY? Gathering up my strength, I trudged over to the statue.

Nothing happened.

"Now what?" I asked aloud.

The statue answered, "Password?"

"I don't know the password though… I just want to speak to Professor Dumbledore."

The statue said nothing.

"You're sure helpful," I grumbled. I fell down at least two floors and injured my arm to get here only to be stuck. Lovely.

My stomach turned. I should've known not to eat that apple. It rose in my throat. I looked around frantically for a bathroom or a trash can. I covered my mouth and found myself running back to the side of the stairs. I learned my lesson the first time, thankfully, and remembered to hold on to the railing so all that went over was the contents of my stomach.

"Ugh, I'm never eating another apple," I wretched as I sat down dejectedly. "But apple tarts are good… So was that treacle tart I had the first feast…" I smiled, reminiscing in the wonderful memory of food that stayed inside of me.

The gargoyle sprung to life and jumped to the side revealing a door.

"No way! That was the password!" I stood up excitedly but slowed down when I realized what it meant. I took a final look behind me, well aware that it might be my last. "Here goes," I said sadly.

Behind the door stood a moving wooden staircase that spiraled upward. I stepped onto it, awestruck at its grandeur. I kept my feet firmly planted on a step and let myself be carried up. At the top of the stairs was another door. I opened it a crack and peeked through. There at a desk donned with whirring silver machines sat the same headmaster from the feast writing something on a scroll of parchment.

"Come in Addison," he said without looking up from his work.

I obliged but cautiously approached him. I had no idea what I was going to tell him. Why didn't I think of something while I was outside? Dumbledore gestured for me to sit at the chair across from him while I mentally slapped myself. I sat down in the cushiony chair and twiddled my thumbs nervously. He waited patiently opposite me.

"Was there something you wished to discuss?" he asked in a very Grandfatherly way.

"…Yes…"

"Would you like to tell me what it is?"

"T-two years ago…" I stuttered. "I was- …S-something happened."

"What?"

"I was- I was-" I couldn't say it. I just kept choking up. Breathe Addison. Just breathe. "I- … Are you going to expel me?" I asked feebly.

"I have no reason to. I have however heard that you disappeared for over a week. There were quite some rumors about that."

"I heard…"

"Which would you like to explain first?"

"I guess the second…" I mumbled. I promised Snape I wouldn't tell... I guess I could conveniently leave that part out?

"Do tell."

"Well, I was walking back to the common room after class and-" I paused to think. Should I tell their names? They might get mad about it and seek revenge… "Some S-Slytherins attacked me."

"Why?"

"They said they had heard what a magical failure I was or something like that," I said quietly.

"Nonsense."

"Sir?"

"You are not a magical failure. Your skills may need some …refining, but you're only a failure when you stop trying."

"Thanks Professor."

"What happened after that?"

"I er- passed out and when I woke up, I was, uh, ten days in the future."

"Hmm… Where were you?"

"I was um… be-hind a tapestry," I lied.

"I see. Are you going to say who it was that did this?"

"No, sir."

"Alright then. Would you care for a sherbet lemon? I find them quite delightful."

"No thank you…"

"No one ever does… But how about this first problem you came to discuss?"

"Right… I'm a- … T-two years ago I- I was-" I paused and shoved my eyes shut. "I'm a werewolf," I whispered.

"Are you?" he said.

I nodded. "I'm going to be expelled, aren't I."

"You could have injured many students by coming here with out telling anyone," he said sternly.

"But I didn't!"

"And I must commend you for that. It is against my morals to expel a student solely because of a condition they did not want. But if I am not mistaken, there is another full moon tonight. You cannot keep changing in the forbidden forest."

"I never said I went to the forest!"

"We will have to set up a place for you to change. Of course it will only be temporary until we can set up a more secure setting…"

"Where?"

"The dungeons would be the safest. I'll inform the staff and have some wards set up."

"The dungeons?" I said nervously.

"Yes. The dungeons. Now go back to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey fix your arm."

"Arm, yes. …I never told you I was in the hospital wing earlier!"

He gave a hearty chuckle, his eyes twinkling like crazy just like they were the from the moment I sat down.

**-X-**

I entered the hospital wing about an hour later clutching my now swollen arm. This castle is way too big. How does anyone learn their way around when the walls always pretend to be something else and the stairs never go to the same place?

Madam Pomfrey was tending to some kid in a bed on the other side of the wing so I stood quietly by the door. She was taking forever. I started rocking back and forth on my heels and let my eyes wander.

A few minutes later white hot pain shot through my veins and I furled over, biting my tongue to keep from making disturbing sounds. Across the hall, I faintly heard someone else making the disturbing noises I didn't make, but it sounded like it was from another world. I was so consumed by the fire inside of me that nothing but that was real. I laid curled up tightly on the floor, waiting for it to pass. Why couldn't the full moon just end already?

Madam Pomfrey eventually turned around and saw me. I think she gasped but again, nothing seemed real. I was levitated into a bed and clenched my eyes shut to keep from getting dizzy. Ever so slowly, it faded away and I was left with nothing more but the ache of my muscles and a burning sensation deep within my very bones like they were going to explode at any moment. This of course I was used to.

My arm was bandaged and feeling much better when I looked at it. I hadn't even noticed Madam Pomfrey fixing it. At the foot of the bed I was laying in, stood the very same Madam tapping her foot and glaring at me.

"I thought I told you to take it easy today?"

"I didn't mean to! Honestly! I went to see the Headmaster to tell him… what you told me to tell him, but I didn't know where his office was. But in the corridor I saw Severus Snape and he was trapped under some armor. I couldn't just leave him there could I? So I helped him and then he told me where the office was. I didn't know what floor I was on though so I leaned over the rail and I …fell. And then I grabbed on to another rail somehow but I broke my arm."

"You're lucky you got here when you did. I'm not letting you leave again," she said sternly.

"That's fair I guess…" I sighed.

Madam Pomfrey crossed her arms and stalked off.

"That sounds like something you'd do."

I scrambled into a sitting position on the bed and looked over in the direction of the voice. "Remus," I gasped. "You surprised me."

He smiled from the bed right next to mine. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm stuck here too."

"Well it's not like I'd have anywhere else to be other than classes. I really need to go to those."

He furrowed his brow. "What about your roommates?"

"Mad at me."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

I buried my head in my hands. "I just- I just can't- I'm sorry Remus I can't tell you."

"That's alright. We all have our secrets."

I smiled up at him.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, why were you in the Forbidden Forest?" he asked.

"Well why were you inside a homicidal tree?" I shot back.

He waved it off. "Why were you … naked and bleeding?"

"If you must know, I was attacked. By a centaur." I lied.

"That took off your clothes?"

"It was a … very perverted centaur! I don't want to talk about it," I lied and crossed my arms uncomfortably.

He raised an eyebrow. "A perverted centaur?"

"You were _inside_ a tree! That tried to kill me no less!"

"That I was… I was… doing extra credit! For herbology."

"Oh. All alone? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked skeptically.

"Very. Very dangerous. Never volunteer for it."

"Okay then."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a book. "Here. I finished this. You said you wanted to borrow it?"

The book said _Werewolves: Myths and Legends _on the cover.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Remus! I almost forgot about this. I don't know when I can get it back to you. I have loads of homework to make up. Problem is, I don't know how to do any of it."

"I could tutor you. Well, only if you want me to," he offered.

"Thanks Remus, I doubt Lily will want to help me anymore."

"Lily was helping you? I thought she was mad at you."

"Well it was only for a day…" I said.

"Oh. Can you show me some of your homework? To help you with it."

"It's in my dorm... Could we look at some of your textbooks instead?"

"Sure."

**-X-**

The full moon was an hour away now and I was really feeling it.

"Remus?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

He looked up from our current study session. Remus was a really good teacher. I understood so much more than I had before (nothing).

"Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yeah. Bye Addison," he said and stood up, groaning in the process.

I suppose Madam Pomfrey wanted to distract Remus while I left. I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

"I have some things to attend to right now so you'll have to go by yourself. You can do that right?" Madam Pomfrey said. Where was he going?

"Yeah, that's fine. I did that last night too if you'll recall."

"I know. Be careful and remember not to let anyone see you," she said and he turned to leave. Then, after the door had clicked shut, Madam Pomfrey moved her gaze to me.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me a message. He said you were to change down in the dungeons. I'll show you the one," she said.

I got to my feet and followed her down countless staircases and past countless rooms, each one more depressing and dank than the one before it. Eventually we stopped at one particular room that reminded me much more than I'd have liked it to of the cellar at home.

"Once you enter the wards will activate. There is a repelling charm, silencing charm, and a charm to keep you from leaving while you're in the werewolf state, on the room. I can't come get you in the morning because of the repelling charm so you'll have to leave on your own. If you can make it to the entrance hall I'll be able to take you to the hospital wing from there." With that, she left and after a few moments of self convincing I entered the dark dungeon room.

It was slightly larger than my cellar back home but it was just as damp and cold. The dirt on the floor even had the same consistency. I didn't like it one bit. With nothing to do I striped off my robes and put them folded into a small pile in the corner of the room and sat down, waiting for the moon to rise and a single question occupied my thoughts. Where was Remus going?

**A/N: How are my favorite readers doing? Sorry this chapter took so long! But since I know you missed my poem last chapter, here is this chapters poem! It's about a turtle!**

**One day I will get a pet turtle.**

**I shall not name him Myrtle,**

**For that is a girl's name,**

**and will not do for a boy turtle.**

**I will make my turtle wear socks, **

**And I'll never feed him rocks.**

**He will be the best turtle, **

**winning all sorts of races.**

**And if he has bad teeth, **

**I'll make him wear braces.**

**Yes, my turtle will be amazing.**

**I think I'll name him Enrique.**

**Thanks for reading! If you feel like reviewing, go review! You don't even have to talk about the story! If you want to tell me about the crazy adventures of your pet rock, go for it! I reply to every single review I get! And as always, flames are welcome.**


	8. November

**A/N: Yes, I am alive! Sorry this chapter took so long! My computer broke and I had to rewrite everything. To everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted, thank you muy mucho! Sorry I don't have all your names this chapter; as compensation you all win a bonus 42 Jackie points plus the trillion you already got for being awesome! Remember; that's an **_**exclusive**_** 42 Jackie points that no one else will ever get **_EVAR_**.**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I definitely wouldn't be posting fan fiction. All I own is Addison, her mom, and any other character you don't recognize from the series. Everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

**November**

The date was November 13. Not much had happened in the last month but perhaps I should fill you in. Classes were the same – disastrous. Not a potions class had passed where I hadn't done something stupid and ended up melting something, causing an explosion, filling the dungeon with noxious gas, or something of the like. On the bright side, I finally managed to transfigure my teacup into an only slightly disfigured rat. Too bad we aren't working on that anymore. I was actually kind of good at astronomy for a change. I guess spending years staring at a moon chart had its perks after all. The song I was supposed to write for music was never written. Being an artist keeps looking better and better. Besides, I don't think I have the 'out there' personality that most musicians have. Myron and all of his friends definitely do. I can see them making it big one day.

Anyway, Quidditch tryouts were held in late September. I didn't try out. I can barely walk on the ground without almost dying; flying on a broomstick hundreds of feet in the air just didn't seem like a very good idea. James, Sirius, and Peter _did_ try out however. Peter didn't make it, but James was made seeker (for the second year in a row apparently) and Sirius was made a beater (his first year on the team). James was positively elated to have his best mate on the team with him. Remus didn't try out even though _all_ of his friends did and a part of me wondered why. He was still tutoring me but it wasn't very often that we got together anymore. He has such a bond with his friends. As for my roommates, nothing's changed.

And that brings me to the 13th of November; the last full moon of the month. The last day of the full moon was always the worst. According to Werewolves: Myths and Legends, it was a million times more painful because, 'The wolf has three days of potential feeding time a month. If during the first two days the wolf does not feed, it is said the wolf becomes impatient and that hunger takes control over the wolf's instincts and will stop at nothing to obtain a meal, even if it means forcing themselves out of the body harboring the wolf in a more gruesome manner than necessary and ravishing themselves because their own blood will satisfy their hunger even if sacrificing their health. In some cases, like _The Tale of Mingan the Skinny_ _(see page 314),_ the wolf's hunger can get so intense that it will actually kill itself. If the wolf _has_ fed during the last two days of transforming, the third day of cycle would be a relatively calm one circumstances considered.'

I haven't fed during a full moon as far as I know of, so the transformation would as bad as it usually was, but I would rather endure a day of agony than commit murder. The part about Mingan the Skinny seemed a bit frightening, but death seemed like it would be kind of peaceful…

I walked alone to the hospital wing for the third day in a row. Madam Pomfrey was busy dealing with a kid who had all the bones in his foot removed when I arrived and Remus Lupin was standing awkwardly beside the bed she was fussing around as if waiting for something. His eyes snapped up to reach my own and an inquisitive look crossed his face for a moment before being covered up by ... resolution was it?

Madam Pomfrey gave the boy one more potion and turned to look at Remus.

"Can you walk there by yourself again Remus?"

"Sure," he said quietly and left, but I never heard the door open or close (and believe me, I would hear it what with it still being a full moon and me having extra sharp hearing and vision on those days- the only plus of lycanthropy aside from the extra strength.).

Then Madam Pomfrey noticed me. She looked worried for a split second but carried on with what she wanted to say anyway.

"You know the way well enough don't you?"

"I hope so."

"Hope better."

She turned back to her patient and after waiting for a moment to see if she had anything else to say, I exited the hospital wing trying desperately to remember the way. It occurred to me while I was walking that both Madam Pomfrey and Remus were acting very strange.

I was about a quarter of the way there and the corridors were silent. I turned a corner and from the other end of the hall I heard someone whisper, "There she is!" followed by some snickers that were instantly hushed as I came closer to where they were hiding.

Feeling very self-conscious and suddenly nervous I crossed my arms over my chest and bowed my head. I had to go this way. ...Or I least I thought I did. The full moon was an hour away; I didn't have time to make a detour, so I continued down the corridor, walking a bit slower than my usual pace.

Suddenly someone yelled, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ The spell flew towards me and I was frozen to the spot.

Peeves the Poltergeist then floated through the wall opposite me. (I met Peeves in October. He threw pudding at me while I was walking to charms. I know, of all the things he could have thrown, pudding? I suppose it was better than the chair he threw at some poor Hufflepuff, or the bright green paint he poured over a second year. It probably tasted better too.)

Whoever it was that had jinxed me was apparently afraid of Peeves and took off running. Unfortunately for them, this only encouraged Peeves and he chased after them yelling, "Ickle students afraid of Peevesie?"

Well that solved that problem but I was still frozen.

I had to get to the dungeon or else there'd be a werewolf roaming the school and killing everything in sight and then, there was no question about it, I'd be expelled from Hogwarts and then arrested by the ministry and either sentenced to Azkaban or a werewolf isolation camp - neither of which would be pleasant. What was the counter curse for Petrificus Totalus?

A frantic shout disrupted my frantic train of thoughts.

"Addison!" shouted the voice that could only belong to Remus. He ran over to me and pulled out his wand. _"Ennervate!" _he yelled hastily. _That's_ the counter curse! My body quickly unfroze itself and I wriggled my fingers to get rid of that awful stiff feeling. "The full moon is less than an hour away!" Remus continued hurriedly. "We have to go!"

My eyes widened. Remus started pulling me along after him somewhere. I could only follow along limply. My mind could only grasp one thing. _He knew_. I didn't know what was happening, but he knew what I was, and that in itself was a thought so scary that it inhabited every fiber of my being. I was in a shock. HE KNEW! I didn't know what to do with myself, I forgot how to speak. My eyes could see but nothing was real, nothing mattered. Remus Lupin knew what I was. He knew what kind of a terrible monster I was. I only realized that I had no idea where I was or how I got there when the moonlight streamed in through a crack in one of the boarded up windows of the room I was suddenly in and the wolf demanded exit from my body, and the wolf was no gentle beast.

**-X-**

The 14th of November was an unusual day. I never found out where it was that I ended up changing the night before as I woke up in the hospital wing. The last day of the cycle was terrible for a reason. Madam Pomfrey flat out refused to tell me where I had been the night before. She claimed it was 'unimportant'. Perhaps it was, but I still like to know where I've been. She excused me by lunchtime though.

I sat down at the table in the Great Hall and out of habit, looked to see who Sirius was sitting (sometimes snogging) with today. I almost forgot to mention, Sirius recently began his reign of terror as the womanizer of Hogwarts. Marlene was the first victim. She couldn't stop bragging about it (at the top of her lungs so everyone could hear) after it happened. She was heartbroken when he made out some Ravenclaw a week later. Ever since then, he's been a 'different bird every day' kind of guy.

Today, Sirius appeared to have no date. Right next to him was Remus Lupin but I didn't dare look at him. I took a bite from a chicken sandwich, and then put it back down as my stomach churned uneasily. Though I probably should, I never had much of an appetite the day after the last full moon. I could never stomach the food. Thoughts of Mingan the Skinny then hit me. Sure, I wouldn't mind death but was I ready for it? Of course not! I picked up the sandwich again and right as I was about to force myself to take another bite, a tussled-looking gray barn owl swooped in through one of the windows at the top of the Great Hall and down to where I was sitting all alone. On a normal day, no owl would visit me ever, especially not during lunch when the owl post doesn't arrive, but today was not a usual day. I noticed that many of the students sitting around me were staring so I quickly put down my sandwich, closed my mouth, and reached to grab the letter the owl had so I could make it leave as soon as I possibly could. However, the owl had no letter with him. I was about to shoo him away when I noticed a tiny, folded up scrap of parchment tied to his leg.

I untied it carefully and stared dazedly at the tiny parcel. I had never received a letter before, except of course my Hogwarts letters, but this for some reason seemed much more exciting. Maybe it was because I hadn't expected it or maybe it was because no one could stop me from reading it for a change.

I unfolded the parchment slowly. Words scrawled obviously in haste covered most of the parcel.

_Dear Addison,_

_I can't write much right now. They're always watching. I only have a few moments until the guard switch is done. They've been distracted lately and I may be able to escape. I'm going to find you when I do._

It didn't say who it was from. More than a little confused, I read the letter over. I received more questions than answers. Who is it from? Who are 'they'? Why are there guards? What are they escaping from? Why do they want to find me?

After a moment of contemplating, I looked for the owl. Surely the owl would be able to bring a letter back to the person who sent it, but the owl was gone.

I walked out of the Great Hall re-reading the letter again for what felt like the thirtieth time. My sandwich remained untouched on my plate.

Classes went by kind of normally. In Music, Professor G announced that we'd be having a small concert/party thing over Christmas that was just for friends and that we should start preparing what we'd be performing. Myron and his friends were ecstatic at the prospect of getting to share music with other students. They really are passionate. They were even talking about forming a band. I on the other hand was not all that excited. Knowing me, I'd find a way to make a fool out of myself or trip over something and nearly kill myself, but that was about all that was somewhat interesting during classes.

I went down to dinner late like I usually do so I wouldn't have to stare at everyone else enjoying the company of their friends when I had none and knew I could never have any. They would never understand. They would be afraid, but so am I.

I pushed my food around my plate with my fork, still lacking an appetite. Then, in the theme of today, something unusual happened. A tiny note found its way over to my plate. Two notes in one day, definitely a new record. It said,

_Addison,_

_We need to talk. Meet me in the common room._

Just like the letter I received this morning, it was unsigned. But unlike that letter, I had a fair guess of who this one was from.

I finished playing with my food rather quickly after I read the note.

**-X-**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Ha ha ha! Oh, I'm evil. **

**I had a poem this chapter, I swear I did! It was about a cactus that can't move because it doesn't have the necessary muscles needed to walk nor the appendages to house said muscles so it got jealous of all the other things that can move even though I don't think cacti can feel emotions. Unless they can. In which case, That. Is. SO. COOL. But, it got lost when my computer broke and I don't feel like rewriting it so lucky you!**

**I'm sure you're all wondering who the mysterious letter number 1 is from. I'm not answering :) Nor will I answer the following questions: Who wrote mysterious note number 2? (Is it not obvious?) What does this mysterious person want to talk about? (again, obvious.) How did Remus find out about Addison? Why is Addison so bad at magic? Who hexed her in the hallway? Why is Jackie so SuperAmazingAwesomeFoxyHot **_**and**_** modest? When will she ever update again? What the hell is a Hufflepuff? **

**Well I might answer some of those actually… How was your day today?**

**P.S. Any Starkid references you might notice in any chapter are completely, 100% intentional. Also, if you haven't reviewed and you're feeling pretty spunky or you have reviewed and you just like talking to me, go ahead! Review! But only if you want to. Or if you just like the word spunky. (I like it too.) Remember, I'm not trying to force you into anything and I reply to every single review! Unless I forget to which I sometimes do but hey- honesty is the best policy! I'm just a human! Don't judge me!**

**P.S.S. If I ever forget (or have forgotten) to reply to your review, I'm so sorry! Feel free to scream at me!**

**P.S.S.S. James was a seeker I swear! Go look in your copy of Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone. If it says otherwise, please speak to my consultant the Honey Badger (he's not very polite sometimes, sorry).**


	9. Coming Out

**I hope you all enjoy the title of this chapter.**

**Thank you The Parallel Universe, MissHaleyBlack, XxAmandaXxRaeXx, julie62, .Write, Black Roses Wilt, julie662, and Akira-san for reviewing, . , MissHaleyBlack, julie62, I Am The Twisted Girl, julie662, . , shisumi12, Jess'n'Forge, nysroxx17, and Akira-san for adding this story to their alerts, MissHaleyBlack, julie62, julie662, I Am The Twisted Girl, and nysroxx17 for favoriting this story and julie62 and julie662 for adding me to their author alerts and favorite authors! You guys are the cat's pajamas! (By that I mean you're amazingly cool).**

**Dear .Write,**

**Thank you for reviewing! Sorry this chapter took so long! I hope you didn't spend **_**too**_** much of your life checking for another chapter to pop up(: You like my writing style? I am so touched! Thank you so much! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one did!**

**Dear Black Roses Wilt,**

**Thank **_**you**_** for reviewing also! Guess what? I updated! It only took 50 million years! I **_**may**_** be exaggerating **_**slightly**_**. I tend to do that a lot…**

**Disclaimer: I was not J.K. Rowling yesterday and sadly I am not today. I also get no money for this. Everything but whatever OCs I threw in there belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling of which I still am not.**

**Coming Out**

The Gryffindor common room was dark aside from the roaring fire in the fireplace and a few candles leaving ominous, flickering shadows all over the room. It was empty – the room – of all occupants, which I understood being as it was still dinner, but for one person. This person sat facing away from me in an armchair, staring into the fire and tapping their fingers on the arm of the chair. I didn't need to see their face to know who it was though. I knew well enough who they were and why they wanted to talk to me. Only, I was afraid to talk to him.

I shifted my weight nervously. Then, feeling particularly spunky, I decided to take a step towards him. I however did not notice that the untied shoelace of the foot I was using to step was currently residing under my other foot. In English, I tripped and fell flat on my face. This caught his attention however, and he turned to face me. Recognition crossed through his eyes and a small smile played at his lips.

"What's this about Remus?" I said as I rose rather clumsily to my feet. You sure know how to make an entrance Addison.

"The note? I just n-need to talk to you is all," he said trying to be nonchalant but failing miserably. I already knew what he wanted to talk about and he was obviously both excited and nervous about it, but I honestly couldn't fathom why.

"About what?" I asked innocently. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on my brow.

"Sit down first," he said. I crossed over to the couch across from his chair and sat down, fidgeting nervously.

"Well..?" I said, anxiety getting the better of me.

"I-I know. W-what you are," he said quietly.

My heart stopped. I knew that he knew already, why was I getting so scared? I He dragged me someplace on a full moon and he didn't die so of course he knew! I wasn't_ this_ nervous before the note but I guess the whole confrontation about it and hearing him say it out loud was solidifying my fear.

"W-which is?" I asked softly.

"It's okay!" he said hastily. He stood up and rushed to sit next to me on the couch.

He peered into my eyes like he was peering into my soul. It was unnerving. Of course I may be exaggerating slightly, but I was scared out of my mind. I self-consciously tugged at my sleeves. Only a thin layer of fabric hid my scars from the world. Only a thin layer of fabric hid my secret. A secret that Remus knew. Remus peered at me still through his warm brown eyes. He looked understanding (though I don't see how he could be) and like he was having a major internal conflict, but still he stared at me. Seventeen years later (well, seventeen seconds in actuality), Remus spoke.

"I'm one too," he whispered.

I was majorly confused now. My brain couldn't even form proper thoughts. My internal monolog became a giant cacophony. Remus just admitted he was a werewolf? No. No! He couldn't be one! No! Yes? No. But Remus just said he was one! Remus. A werewolf. No. Unless he thinks I'm something completely different. No. Who am I kidding? Remus is a genius, of course he knows. But him? No. No! Yes? Yes. No. I refuse to believe it. No. Yes! NO! Gotta own up to it sometime Addison. Deep breaths. Remus. Is. A. Werewolf. No. Gah! Yes.

I had to confirm, of course.

"One what?" I asked. I couldn't quite bring myself to say the word.

Remus closed his eyes. Upon further examination of his face, I realized Remus was just as nervous about this conversation as I was. His face was damp with perspiration that shone from the flickering light of the fire. I was sure I looked the same. He threw back his head, eyes still closed. Then he looked back at me. He gulped.

"A werewolf." The words were barely audible, but I'd have heard them a mile away. Remus definitely was a werewolf. It was a lot to take in. I buried my face in the palms of my hands. He was just like me. I wasn't alone. I guess that was a positive. But I would prefer if he weren't. I wouldn't wish my kind of pain on anyone, not even Mum, to whom – of course – I dislike very much. I looked back up at him.

I opened my mouth to say something and I broke. Tears overflowed from my eyes and left red, stinging trails down my face. "Y-you do-n't deserve i-it R-Remus," I hiccupped. "You d-don't de-s-serve that k-kin-d of pain."

"Addison, neither do you," he said as he wiped a tear off my cheek.

I sniffled. "Yes, I d-do."

"Who gave you that idea?"

"W-who didn't? I'm a monster, R-Remus. A b-bloody m-monster."

He pulled me into his arms. "I'm a monster too, Addison," he said sullenly.

He held me there in his arms for who knows how long. I cried into his shoulder and he just held me. My tears soaked his shoulder making the fabric cling to his skin. He just kept his arms around me and after a while I noticed him gently rubbing small circles on my upper back. Eventually I calmed down enough to speak.

"Thank you," I whispered. He gave me a sad smile.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed.

"I know this might be a personal question but, how were you bitten?" Remus asked.

_-Flashback-_

_A loud crack broke the calm of the woods. Side along apparation was never pleasant, it always made me feel light headed, but Mum never cared. As soon as we landed, she all but _threw_ me to the ground._

"_Stay here Addison. I'll come back for you in the morning," Mum said._

"_Why? Where are you going?" I asked as I staggered to my feet._

"_Because I said so. _I_ am going back home and _you_ are staying here. That's final," she said sharply._

"_All night? Alone? But what if-"_

"_NO BUTS! Do as I say." Mum stalked off angrily._

_I watched her figure disappear into thin air as she disapparated away with another loud crack. Feeling abandoned, I sat down on a mossy rock. Then night fell. _

_There was no beauty in the forest that night. The trees were lush and thriving in the summer weather, but all the leaves held a thick darkness. The stars shown clear and bright, but their light cast looming shadows over the land. The air held an unnatural coldness for the middle of August and it was dead silent. Goosebumps prickled up my arms. Nothing stirred as if it didn't dare to move. The very atmosphere was tense. The moon, high in the sky, entered my vision and I realized why. It was full. The werewolves would be out tonight._

_A howl pierced the shrill silence and rolled ominously through the trees. A shiver ran up my spine and my heartbeat increased by tenfold. I couldn't sit still any more. I started pacing but every time I took a step, I flinched at the sound it made so I sat back down on the rock. It had been quiet for too long. Beads of sweat formed on my brow even as I shivered in the cold. I felt like crying._

_I can't say how long I sat there. It may have been five minutes or five hours but in the brush next to me, a pair of hungry, yellow eyes were illuminated by the moonlight. The rest of the wolf was hidden in the shadows, but it was close enough that I could hear its breathing. It stayed where it was though, waiting with muscles tense for its prey to make its move. I was scared stiff. Then another pair of eyes appeared._

_I panicked. A surge of adrenaline pumped through me and I sprinted as fast as I could. I could hear their footsteps behind me. There were a lot of them. By this time, my legs were about to fall off but I pushed myself to run faster. _

_I can't say how long I ran either, but eventually, one of the wolves had caught up to me. It pounced on my back, tearing off my shirt and clawing my skin, and sank its jagged teeth into my neck, infecting me with its vile venom. The pain it caused is almost indescribable, but imagine a star. A big, giant, blue star (as blue stars are the hottest stars). Now imagine that star exploding, multiply it fifteen, condense it, place it in the back of your neck, and you're close to the kind of pain I was experiencing. _

_The rest of the werewolves then caught up. One bit my right forearm. Another bit my right thigh, followed by my hip. _

_I blacked out around this time, but I woke up an indefinite amount of time later to find two more bites on my left shoulder and my left ankle. It's a miracle I survived that night._

_-End Flashback-_

"It's funny how I can't remember anything about my life except for that one day," I said solemnly. I looked up at Remus and he looked back at me with a painful understanding. I took a deep, steadying breath. "I was mauled by Fenrir Greyback and his pack of about six. Of course I didn't know who it was at the time, but it's not like it made that much of a difference to the outcome. I was eleven." I paused. How much more should I say? "I was out in the woods… alone… and they got me."

"Greyback bit me too," Remus said lowly. His eyes glazed over. He was probably having a flashback too. A few minutes later he shook himself out of it and looked at me with haunted eyes. "I was five at the time. My father insulted Greyback at a bar one night. He was drunk more often than not. And he never knew what he was getting himself into until he was buried in it. I never found out what he said, but apparently it was bad enough to make Greyback want revenge, so the next full moon he came to my house and bit me."

"How did that make your father feel?" I asked. I had a sudden urge to give him the full truth after hearing his explanation. Never give in to temptation, Addison.

"He felt awful. He tried to clean up his act but then my aunt, his sister, was killed and he reverted back to his old ways. He died four years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He's better off now," he said.

"So you live with your mum?"

"Yeah, it's just me and her. We don't have much, but we get by," he smiled.

"I live with my mum too," I said.

"Don't sound so excited, Addison," he joked. "What's she like?"

I placed a finger on my chin while I thought. Various adjectives popped through my head. _Mean, selfish, bitchy, heartless, cold, vile, scary, self-absorbed, _no I couldn't say any of those. "Strict," I said finally. She definitely _was_ strict but that was still pretty far from the truth. "Very strict," I continued. "She barely let me come to Hogwarts. It's not like she's too clingy or anything though. In fact it's quite the opposite. She's completely unconcerned about my wellbeing. As long as I'm getting some sort of punishment for some ridiculous rule of hers, she doesn't really care," I said completing my miniature rant.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I don't deserve your sorries."

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?"

"I'm not worth it."

"Why not?" he asked, offended.

I sat in silence for a moment just watching the fire grow and shrink erratically while it crackled and spat out sparks that floated up the chimney into nothingness.

"Look at the sparks, Remus. How they just disappear after a while. Why do they do that?"

"You're not answering my question."

"But why don't the sparks keep glowing? Why do they stop?"

"Because they ran out of energy, why don't you think you're worth it?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't worry about it. Where do sparks go when they run out of energy? Do they just keep floating or do they fall?" I asked. I was getting really passionate about it.

"Now you're putting way too much thought into this," he said harshly.

"I'd like to think they keep floating. So they can escape this world and be free," I said staring into the flames. "But gravity has this nasty habit of holding things down. At least they get a chance to defy it though." I paused. "Look at the ashes at the bottom, Remus. Nobody ever gives them so much as a thought but they're stuck there, trapped in gravity's clutches with no hope of ever getting to fly away. They don't even get to glow…" I looked up at Remus. His arm wasn't around me anymore but I hadn't noticed how close we were sitting. "The ashes, Remus. Those are me. The sparks are everyone else."

Remus' gaze softened. "But sometimes the wind comes and picks up the ashes," he said.

"Not when you're trapped in the fireplace," I countered. To be honest, I was pretty proud of the metaphor I came up with.

"The wind doesn't always find you Addison. When that happens, you just need to find the wind."

I let his words sink in for a moment before speaking again. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you. Remember in the beginning of the year when we were both in the forest and I was … you know … naked … and you were inside a tree that was attempting to murder me? Yeah... Why did that happen?" I asked.

"Oh," he said. "Sorry, I never got to explain that. Well inside the Whomping Willow, that's the name of the tree, there's a tunnel that leads to a house in Hogsmeade. That's where Dumbledore arranged for me to go on the full moons anyway."

"Lucky, he had me go to the dungeons."

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"It's worse than you'd think," I defended.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he challenged.

"Well, yeah. It's so enclosed and dark. I feel like I'm trapped down there and it's so cold. Plus, half the time I walk down there I get made fun of by some stupid Slytherin."

"Hmm… I will agree that that does not sound pleasant, but is that really worse than being the source of the most haunted building in all of England?"

"What?"

"Yeah. The house I go to every full moon is rumored to be haunted because of all the noise I make. My friends really want to break into it to find out if it's true or not. I always have to talk them out of it. But there's a rumor that's spread across England that everyone's curious about and it isn't even true solely because of me. How would that make you feel?"

"Like hiding under a rock for the rest of my life."

He laughed. "You wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know that?"

At this point, people started to file into the common room and candles started to gradually light themselves. Dinner must have been almost over.

A group of girls situated themselves right by where we were sitting, gossiping among themselves.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this anymore," Remus said quietly, eyeing the girls warily.

"I couldn't agree more," I said and stood up to leave.

"Oh and, for what it's worth, I don't think your ashes, Addison," Remus said.

"Thanks Remus," I smiled.

I began to evacuate to my room when James, Sirius, and Peter walked in.

"Remus! Why'd you disappear on us, buddy?" James shouted.

I smiled and climbed up the stairs. Remus was so nice, and his friends cared about him so much. I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation because, well, wherever James and Sirius go so do their pack of fangirls so naturally, it became very loud in the Gryffindor common room.

Remus cared about me just like Lily once did. That in itself was worth more than he could ever guess. My smile only grew.

Lily. It seems like so long ago we were friends…

**A/N: ****¡****Hola muchachos y muchachas! ****Muchas gracias para… Reading! I'm very bad at Spanish. Lo ciento. (I knew that though!:D) **

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I know it was mean of me to leave a cliffhanger hanging for so long! I've just been really unmotivated lately (not to mention extremely busy), but fear not! I wrote this chapter didn't I?:D I haven't given up yet and I don't plan to! Thank you to everyone who's stuck with the story so far! If not for you guys this chapter probably wouldn't exist! In all honesty, I never finish anything and I just want to prove to myself that I can finish this story. This is just my "ugh, I don't want to do anything why don't I just quit? NO! You can't quit Jackie!" phase. Bear with me. And please, attack me with messages or notifications or something. The more you remind me of your presence the more I write because I feel like I'm giving up on you guys. I'm not gonna lie, I feel like I have a special bond with all of my readers, you know, just because they read my story.**

**As always, except when my computer breaks and I lose the chapter I just wrote along with crappy poem and the list of names I always have in the beginning of every chapter, here's your vomit-worthy poem! This one's a haiku!**

**You are a penguin.**

**My cat likes to eat pickles.**

**Refridgerator.**

**Wasn't that beautiful? Brought tears to my eyes. But in all seriousness, thank you for reading and reviewing, and not letting my terrible poetry scare you off, or my insane alter egos, or my internal ramblings that seem to have worked their way into Addison, or my terrible spanish (but semi decent Spanglish?), or my very inconsistent updates, or my insane lack of self-confidence. Thank you so much for getting through all that and still leaving positive reviews or just coming back to read another chapter! I appreciate every single one of you!**

**Review if you want to know what happens next! I just so happen to have many plot bunnies up my sleeves!**


End file.
